The Guy for Me
by silverbluewind
Summary: Sorry, read The Poem BEFORE Jess or Dean! Tristan the Tricker, Jess the Jester, and Dean the 'Bean' all like Rory. But they will betray her and Rory will only love one forever. More 2 chapt. 21! Many, many pranks to Luke!
1. Default Chapter

The Guy for Me  
  
Part 1 "Coffee Shop"  
  
"I love you Tristan." The sudden thoughts of the cute boy with the blue eyes evaporated with sudden pushing from Lorelai.  
  
"Get up Rory! There's the new coffee shop in town and we're going to be late. Think of it, a whole shop dedicated to coffee!"  
  
"Mom, it's 5 in the morning. The shop's probably not even open yet."  
  
"Yea it is Rory. It has to be! Or I can break in and take all the coffee I want and not share it with you."  
  
"Just to prevent you from being lonely in jail, I'll come along. Should I bring the hammer? The guy thought you and I was insane when I told him that you decorated it."  
  
"Well you get that from me! Should we bring buckets to store the coffee?"  
  
"Mom, let's sleep in! I want to continue my dream about. uh never mind."  
  
"About what? Dean? Jess? Who?"  
  
"No one, just uh going to Harvard."  
  
"You're such a bad liar. It's about Jess right?"  
  
"Mom, I don't like Jess. Just as a friend, Dean and I are a couple."  
  
"Rory, I can't stop you from liking Jess. You're 16 and almost a senior. I can't you stop from liking Jess. Besides, you spent the whole day with him. Just be careful, he's dangerous."  
  
"Mom, it wasn't about Jess or Dean."  
  
"Spill the beans, young lady. I am your mother and you're not going to Harvard unless I pay for it. So spill it!"  
  
"I can always ask Grandma. She can pay for it, happily too. And she has no clue who Jess is. So I can go to Grandma."  
  
"Rory, I don't have time to argue now! It's 5:30. We have to get to the coffee shop. Please!"  
  
"Mom, you're not going in jail with your cherry PJs are you?"  
  
"They provide a black and white shirt or an orange suit. They also give you a necklace with a number. Then you act like a model and pose for them."  
  
"Mom, have you been in jail before?"  
  
"No, of course not. Have you?"  
  
"Mom, you guard me like a hawk. Now let's sleep for another two hours."  
  
"Meanie! Now we have to drink cold coffee. Now let's hear about that cutie boy of yours. Someone in Chilton?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Uh, Tristan? The guy who went to military school?"  
  
"Maybe." Rory started smiling and bit by bit her secret crush was being revealed to her mother.  
  
"Ohh, Rory likes Tristan! The devil!"  
  
"Mom, he's nice sometimes."  
  
"All right. But you still like him?"  
  
"Yes, you're not letting me like him are you?"  
  
"Rory as I said before, I can't stop you from liking cute people like Jess and Tristan."  
  
  
  
Come on, review! You know you want to! Or press the button the looks like this . Come on, press the button! Resist the temptation, you know I want to know your opinion. I messed up a while ago but now it's all fixed! 


	2. Jess

Part 2 "Jess"  
  
Rory and Lorelei kept chatting until they were so tired they fell asleep. Finally, Rory woke up at 6:45 to find that Lorelei was missing. Rory called several times but her mother didn't answer. Rory walked around the house, and then she found a note.  
  
-Rory, Luke had a couple of problems. Go to Luke's if you have any problems. I sent Jess to watch you. He should be watching TV. If he isn't, smack him! Don't do anything bad, and be safe.  
  
Love ya, Mom (  
  
Rory walked by the TV again, she didn't see Jess so she called out for him. Still there was no answer. Rory walked to her mom's room and didn't see him. Rory thought about the smack she was going to give him, light and gentle or hard. Finally Rory walked to her room and saw Jess reading The Golden Compass.  
  
"Hey Rory, your mom sent me to watch you. Funny, it's not Dean."  
  
"Hi Dean, well my mom said to smack you because you weren't watching TV or babysitting me."  
  
"Well go ahead, smack me."  
  
Rory held her hand prepared to smack Jess, she held it back and then slowly prepared to kiss him. The two were under the spell until the telephone rang, the spell was easily broken, and Rory went to answer the telephone. "Hello?"  
  
"Rory, how's Jess treating you? Did ya smack him?"  
  
"Mom, I was ready to kiss him! Something's not right with me."  
  
"Rory, it's something called LOVE. You are in love with him."  
  
"Well how are things at Luke's?"  
  
"Oh, he just had his radio set on one channel and it was opera. Imagine Luke listening to opera. Luke set his radio on opera and couldn't get it back to what most men listen to, even if they are suffering from depression. Luke probably took some depression-free pill and the side effects are listening to opera!" Rory heard a faint voice that was Luke's saying that he heard that and was planning to give Lorelei no coffee for a week.  
  
"Well bye Mom."  
  
"Bye sweetie, keep making out with Jess!" Lorelei whispered the making out part so Luke wouldn't hear it. 


	3. Food and Kisses

Part 3 "Food and Kisses"  
  
After Rory hung up with her mom, she decided that she needed to do some talking to Jess. Rory found Jess in the kitchen looking for something to eat. He finally settled on cold Chinese food that needed to be microwaved.  
  
"Hey Jess. I need to talk to you."  
  
"I need to talk to you too. There is no food in your."  
  
"I'm talking first. About when we were going to, you know, I don't know why we did it. I mean Dean is my boyfriend and I like you, Rory stopped for a second. Then she said those words as she wondered if she would ever regret them. "As a friend. Just as a normal friend. Just a friend."  
  
"Okay, I like you too." Jess stopped for a second like Rory did, then he said the same words Rory did before. "As a friend. Now about the food."  
  
Rory held her head and got ready to kiss Jess again, this time she was going to make sure that no one was going to ruin it this time. And this time no one did. Jess got into the mood too and held his head. The two got together closer and closer until they were I millimeter apart. They didn't say anything and they just stared at each other. Then they got so close, they were finally kissing. For two seconds they got along with it until Rory realized what was happening. Rory ran away and was sobbing, she had no clue what she was doing. She and Dean had just gotten back together and now she was kissing another boy.  
  
Rory ran to her room and locked the door, she had no clue what she was doing. She always thought that Dean was her first true love and her only true love. Was the relationship between her and Dean really failing or was it that another guy had now gotten to her interests? Rory had no clue but she just cried.  
  
Rory's face was getting pink and her hair was a mess. Still she couldn't stop crying and getting mad. Who was she mad at? Mom for leaving her with Jess? Luke for having his radio set on opera? Or Jess for making himself adorable? It couldn't be Jess's fault. He was the boy who actually shared her interests in books and letting her hang out with other buys as friends if she wanted to.  
  
Or Dean? It couldn't be Dean. Dean was the one she wanted, right? But Rory couldn't think straight. Rory turned to grab for a book but instead she saw a jewelry box. Rory knew this had to be her room. Rory didn't care, she would keep herself busy looking at all the beautiful jewelry her mom had. 


	4. Jess or Dean

Part 5 "Jess or Dean?"  
  
Rory took out the poem to see what else was there. Rory saw that there was a necklace that had a glass bead on it. Rory held the bead closer to read what it said. The glass had the name Rory engraved onto it. Rory put the necklace on and it was perfect. Next she saw that there was only one more thing hidden in the sequins that was the base of the box. It was just a charm that had the word love on it.  
  
Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. "Rory, are you in there?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a second." Rory looked at the mirror and it didn't look a lot like she had been crying. Then Rory hid the jewelry box and took of the necklace. Then Rory unlocked the door for her mom.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong? You've been crying. What did Jess do to you? I'm going to strangle him for making you cry!"  
  
"Mom, it wasn't his fault. It was my fault."  
  
"Why is there a blue ribbon on your bed? Since when did you like ribbons?"  
  
"Oh, uh Lane gave it to me yesterday. I used it as a bookmark and then uh, I finished the book so I left it there on my bed."  
  
"Rory quit lying. I've known you all my life and I know when you're lying."  
  
"Fine. Jess gave me this jewelry box and it had the ribbon and a bunch of other stuff."  
  
"So what made you cry?"  
  
"That Jess like cared about me more and that he likes me."  
  
"Jess cares about you more than Dean? Okay, what about your dream lover?"  
  
"Tristan? He's in military school. He can't come back!"  
  
"Tristan the devil? The guy you kissed the night after Dean told you that he loved you?"  
  
"Yeah, that guy. So why was Luke's radio stuck on opera?"  
  
"Oh, he claims that Jess was listening to it. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, right. Now that guy is the worst liar."  
  
"Show me that jewelry box. So, do you like Jess?"  
  
"Mom, I'm dating Dean. I can't like Jess. Here, look all you want in there. I'm going to Luke's!"  
  
"Honey, look. Jess wrote you the sweetest poem. And you don't care about him? You missed my graduation for that guy!"  
  
"Mom, I told you I'm sorry. Can we please not talk about that?"  
  
"No, we're talking about Jess. You like him. He's a cutie. He gives us coffee when Luke's back is turned. He wrote you a poem. Jess gave you a necklace that has your name on it. Who can resist him?"  
  
"Mom, you just said that Jess was cute!"  
  
"He is! Anyone knows that. Babette would say that he was cute if he didn't get kicked out of his mom's house. Miss Patty would say that Jess was cute."  
  
"Mom, I get the point. Let's go to that coffee shop."  
  
"Okay, but we're talking on the way there."  
  
"Mom, would you like me dating Jess?"  
  
"He gives you presents and he likes you. No, I wouldn't like it because that guy is dangerous. But since I read that poem, maybe. Go date Richard Simmons if you want. Just don't have him singing in our shower. Or you can date a guy from U2. I'm not your mother. I mean, I'm you mother but you don't always have to listen to me."  
  
"Mom, you are my mom. Okay, I like Jess. Happy?"  
  
"No, you have to tell Jess that. Rory, how much do you like Jess on love?"  
  
"About 2 if 10 was the Goo Goo Girls."  
  
"Rory honestly."  
  
"Fine, around 8. Dean gets 6. Mom, I hate love."  
  
"You don't love me?"  
  
"Yes, but why does everything happen to me? Why did Jess have to give this to me?"  
  
"Because Jess loves you. Honey, go out with Jess and dump Dean."  
  
"But that'll crush him. He'll kill Jess."  
  
"We'll figure something out. Let's go to the coffee shop." 


	5. The Poem

Part 4 "The Poem"  
  
Rory opened up the box and saw it wasn't Lorelei's jewelry box. Instead, there was a note tied up with a pale blue ribbon. Rory untied the ribbon to read the note.  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
I'm not very good at expressing my feelings but I wrote a poem for you.  
  
The moonlight shines above.  
  
Soaring above the sky, just like a dove.  
  
My feelings are hard to say.  
  
'Cause I have never felt so true this way.  
  
You've brought a part of me out.  
  
Making me feel this way without doubt.  
  
So true, so real, I can't say how I feel.  
  
This feeling has brought me this way.  
  
I know I can make it real.  
  
I can't describe or know what to say.  
  
But this feeling has brought me this way.  
  
I hope you liked it.  
  
Rory cried tears, because it was so deep and full of love. She never thought that Jess would write such a sweet thing like this. Rory thought of all the things Jess did with her. The time they went for ice cream and had a car accident, Jess had made sure she was okay before even checking himself out.  
  
Would Dean have done that, Rory wondered. Jess had given her a poem her wrote himself. Dean had given her a bracelet that he 50% bought. Jess let her go where ever she wanted as long as she called or wrote to him at least once if she was going away for more than 3 weeks. Dean had made her call him everyday. 


	6. Rory, I can't believe

Part 6 "Rory, I Can't Believe This!"  
  
I'm sorry! I spelled Lorelai wrong in the first couple of chapters. Well it's okay now. Thanks to everyone that reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked to the Coffee Shop near Doose's Market. Right around the corner, Rory saw Dean walking.  
  
"Mom, Dean's here. Go to Luke's while I talk to him."  
  
"Are you gonna tell him about Jess? Are you gonna dump him?"  
  
"Mom, just go!" Rory pushed her mother into Luke's while she walked near Dean.  
  
"Hi Rory." Dean held Rory and kissed her.  
  
"Hi Dean." Rory nudged Dean gently away.  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you that I was going to visit my cousin Nicky yesterday. I missed you." Dean grabbed Rory to give her another kiss. Rory once again pushed Dean away. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jess walking around aimlessly.  
  
"Oh, Dean. Uh I missed you too. How was visiting your Uncle Dick?"  
  
"It wasn't my uncle. I visited my cousin Nicky. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'm fine." Rory watched Jess come near her and Dean more and more. Rory didn't want Jess to come near her because she didn't want Dean to find out that she spent a whole day with him yesterday.  
  
"Hi Rory. Did you finish The Golden Compass yet?" Jess had completely ignored Dean.  
  
"Jess, get out of here. Rory doesn't like you! Leave her alone! Stop following her around!"  
  
"Dean, you don't have to speak for me. I can talk."  
  
"Well tell Jess here that you don't like him."  
  
`~' `~' `~' (Doesn't that look weird?) `~'  
  
"Luke, Rory's suffering. I have to go help her!"  
  
"Lorelai, she's a grown girl. Why did you send Jess to watch her anyway?"  
  
"Uh, nothing."  
  
"You hate Jess, and Rory can take care of herself. Why would you send Jess to watch her?"  
  
"I wanted them to see each other."  
  
"Lorelai, that's not you. Stop lying."  
  
"Fine! Jess offered me coffee and he showed me this sweet poem and I thought maybe he did have a nice side."  
  
"You'll do anything for coffee, won't you?"  
  
"And he offered me to show me how to use my coffee maker. And he got me a Starbucks coupon."  
  
"All right. Go help Rory, Dean and Jess are fighting for her again."  
  
'~` '~` '~` '~` '~` '~` '~`  
  
"Look, there's my mom! She wants me to go now."  
  
"Rory, do you like Jess? I'm fed up with your boyfriends! First Tristan, then Jess."  
  
"Jess can be nice but Dean you'll always be my boyfriend."  
  
"Rory, let's go with your mom to wherever she wants to go."  
  
"We're going to the new Coffee Shop. Dean, you're allergic to coffee." (I know that sounds so lame but I had to stop dean from going.)  
  
"Well see you later Rory." Dean grabbed Rory so hard that she couldn't pull back. Rory didn't enjoy the kiss, in fact she hated it. She was so mad at Dean for showing off to Jess. When Dean ended, he was smirking at Jess.  
  
"Rory, are you done already?" Lorelai gave a huge glare at Dean.  
  
"Yeah Mom. Let's go now." Rory tugged her mom to the Coffee Shop. 


	7. Nasty Coffee

Part 6 "Nasty Coffee"  
  
"Mom, thanks so much for getting me out of there."  
  
"Now you have to tell me what you guys said."  
  
"Well Dean tried to kiss me like 5 times and I pushed off 4 of them. On the last one he was like grabbing me so hard I couldn't pull back."  
  
"What about Jess?"  
  
"Well Jess just said a couple things to me, nothing serious to Dean. God, I hate Dean now. Why did you send Jess to watch me? You hate him."  
  
"Well he gave me lots of coffee items. He gave me coupons to Starbucks, a manual to work the coffee maker, coffee anytime I want it, and he showed me the poem so I thought there was a sweet side to him. He also got me the Goo Goo Girls CD."  
  
"Mom, I really like Jess."  
  
"I really like coffee."  
  
"Let's go in."  
  
Lorelai and Rory headed inside the coffee shop. Rory got a menu for her and Lorelai. Lorelai was looking an all the things and there was only decaffeinated coffee. Finally there was a caffeine coffee. Both Rory and Lorelai ordered that. Lorelai was complaining to Rory that there was only decaffe in the tasting section. Finally Rory got their coffees. Lorelai and Rory both took a sip and spat it out at a young man with blonde hair.  
  
I'm so sorry this is short. But I wanted the next chapter to be all about ______. So just read the next chapter.  
  
Also, click that blue button that should be right...  
  
HERE? Or here? Maybe here.  
  
SUBMIT REVIEWS! 


	8. Why Are You Here?

Part 7 "Why are you here?"  
  
I'm not sure if Tristan has a sister but I'm making it up. I'm sorry I didn't put this earlier but it's kind of obvious that no one owns Gilmore Girls. Although I do want Jess or Tristan..  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
The blonde man turned around slowly never moving his foot because he was in line for coffee. The man had barely any hair though, as if he had just recovered from cancer.  
  
"Mary? Is that you?"  
  
"Bible boy? Did you play hooky from Military school?"  
  
"No, they let me go because my dad said that my sister, Cynthia, was dying and she wanted to see me before she passed away."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Tristan. I'm also sorry that my mom is going to make your pants go to the dry cleaning. Hint hint."  
  
"Well, Cynthia did get to see me before she died of leukemia."  
  
"I'm sorry. I never knew you had a sister."  
  
"Oh, Cynthia had other problems when she was a kid. She had to be on a wheelchair when she was 7 because a car crashed into her when she was walking. She also had a lot of allergies and she was really fragile."  
  
"Tristan, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault Rory."  
  
"Hey, they taught you my name in Military School, baldy."  
  
"Is that my new nickname?"  
  
"Yes. And my mom gets to pick one too."  
  
"Dr. Evil or Scott. Scott sounds better."  
  
"Hey, I have some of my hair growing back, Mary."  
  
"I see you still have your 666 on your forehead, Baldy."  
  
"Well Mary, you still have your halo."  
  
"Hey Scott, sorry about your pants. They look kind of nice with that brown spot."  
  
"Oh thanks, Mrs. Gilmore. I can't believe you spat your favorite drink in the world on me. Why would you waste it?"  
  
"It tasted terrible, bible boy."  
  
"It was horrible Scott. Rory, we have to go to Luke's. Are you coming Scotty?"  
  
"Sure, I have the whole day, don't I?"  
  
"So, are you going back to Chilton?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad's going to make me. My mom wanted me to continue Military School but she was too busy mourning over Cynthia." 


	9. The Fight

Part 8 "The Fight"  
  
I know this is ssssoooooo lame but I had to have Dean out of Rory's life.  
  
Rory and Tristan were walking slowly to Luke's while Lorelai was walking as fast as she could. Then Rory and Tristan bumped into Dean. Rory quickly stopped holding hands with Tristan.  
  
"Rory, so you have another boyfriend, huh?"  
  
"Dean, it's not what you think. Tristan just came back."  
  
"Romeo, huh? Well I'm going to leave you alone for your honeymoon. You might have some color in your face when I'm finished with you, Romeo!"  
  
"Bag boy, you wanna fight? Then fight it is!"  
  
Dean was throwing a punch at Tristan when Tristan was taking off his jacket. Rory yelled something and just about when Dean was ready to punch, he saw Rory. Dean stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Rory, move or I'll hit you."  
  
Rory stood still as ever and paused for a moment. "Dean, if you love me you won't hit me or Tristan." Dean didn't say anything but stood still. Then his hand got ready to punch. Jess ran out of nowhere and pushed Rory and Tristan out of the way. Dean hit air and he was surprised. Dean got his hands ready to throw another punch.  
  
Unexpected, Henry and Lane were walking near Luke's at the same time. Just when Dean was about to hit Rory in the face, Henry pushed Dean over. When Henry was struggling to keep Dean down, Tristan and Jess threw themselves on top of him. Next Rory got close to Dean's ear and whispered something.  
  
"Dean, I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well Rory, I don't want to be with you!" Dean threw his arm at Rory and slapped her in the shins.  
  
:-} ;o) ;D  
  
Lorelai was watching everything from Luke's diner at the time and sipping coffee. Luke was watching with her and they were staring outside the window like it was a TV. When Dean slapped Rory, Lorelai yelled something that no one could understand and rushed outside.  
  
Luke ran after Lorelai and they both body slammed on top of Dean. Lorelai was wearing high heals that day and one of them stepping on Henry's hand. Then Henry was picking up his hand and it hit Tristan gently. Tristan was getting his feet killed by the weight of Luke so he tried to move them. Instead Tristan kicked Lane around her feet. Lane couldn't stand being under Rory's arm anymore she wiggled her head out. While she was doing that, she bumped Lorelai in the head. Lorelai tried to get up so she pushed something hard but it was Rory's back. Rory yelled in pain right in Jess's ear. Jess used his free hand to cover Rory's mouth. They were all aching in pain from one another.  
  
Taylor was walking down the streets when he saw them. "Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Dean, Lane, and the two other boys! Why are you playing Nurse Fries here?"  
  
"Taylor, first it's Dr. Pretzel. And we weren't playing. Now if you would help us, get Luke off. He's killing my hand."  
  
"Rory, you should be ashamed of yourself. I thought you didn't play those childhood games anymore!"  
  
"Taylor, please get Luke off! He's killing my hand."  
  
Taylor moved over careful not to step on Lorelai. He took a hand off Luke but the weight of Luke was so heavy that Taylor fell over! Taylor was squishing everyone but mostly Lorelai. Lorelai was wiggling so much she rolled over and hit the concrete ground.  
  
"Mom, help me up! Luke was killing my hand before, now Taylor's on my hand too."  
  
Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm that was free. She pulled and pulled but nothing happened. Lorelai kicked Taylor's arm and foot off Rory, then she pushed Luke over. Lorelai finally freed Rory. Kirk suddenly appeared and questioned what they were doing. Kirk decided that his body was very fragile and walked away. Finally, Lorelai and Rory freed everyone.  
  
"Why were we all stuck in the first place?"  
  
"I don't know Lane. Do you know Henry?"  
  
"Rory, I don't know. Tristan?"  
  
"All because of bag boy. He was punching Rory and then Jess pushed us down. And then Dean was going to punch Rory again and then you pushed him away, Henry. Then we all stampeded on bag boy. Then somehow Ms. Gilmore and Luke got in. Then the Taylor guy smashed us."  
  
"Rory, your boyfriend killed us!"  
  
"Lane, it wasn't my fault. My EX-boyfriend tried to punch me and he slapped me."  
  
"Mary, are you going to dump bag boy?" 


	10. Coffee and Cadillacs

Part 9 "Coffee and Cadillacs"  
  
"Tristan, do you think I'm going to dump 'bag boy'? Of course I am! He slapped me and tried to punch me two times! And he got like 10 people injured."  
  
"Mary, bag boy Dean doesn't deserve to be with you and I'm glad you decided to dump him."  
  
"Bible boy, that's about the smartest thing you've ever said!"  
  
"Rory, I need coffee."  
  
"Complain to Luke, Mom. He's the guy who makes coffee and feeds us."  
  
"Luke! I need coffee!"  
  
"Lorelai, my body is not okay all because of Dean! I can't make you coffee."  
  
"Hey Ms. Gilmore, I'll drive you and Rory to a Starbucks."  
  
"You will Scotty?"  
  
"Sure, I have my Cadillac with me and you two are so skinny so you guys can fit."  
  
"Thanks Tristan. Jess, before I leave, I want to say thanks for saving me when Dean was going to punch me. Henry thanks for saving us again. Luke I have no thanks for you because you paralyzed my body. And thanks to everyone else."  
  
"Jeez Rory, did you have that speech all planned out?"  
  
"No, I simply made it up right now and right there. Just because you can't make up speeches right that second doesn't mean you have to."  
  
"I get the point Rory. Let's go to my car now. You wanna sit in the front or the back, Rory?"  
  
"I wanna sit in the back! Rory can sit in the front."  
  
"Sure, Ms. Gilmore."  
  
"Can you call me Lorelai, Scott?"  
  
"Sure, Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai, Rory, and Tristan went into the car with eyes staring at them jealously. Those eyes were hidden where no one could see whom they belonged to. The person only whispered four words so cruelly, it would make an evil person shiver. "I will get you." 


	11. Why are You Here?

Part 10 "Mom, why are you Here?"  
  
Tristan, Lorelai, and Rory had just finished their coffee at Starbucks with Lorelai complaining loudly that Luke's coffee was so much better. Tristan and Rory wanted to go to the mall with Lorelai's approval. Lorelai left Tristan and Rory finishing their coffees slowly. Lorelai headed to the mall and went into Old Navy.  
  
Lorelai was walking around looking at skirts when she noticed a woman widely familiar. Lorelai tried to forget about it and concentrate on which skirt would fit better with her red blouse but the woman returned to her. Suddenly it clicked, MOM! Lorelai wondered if it was her imagination because Emily Gilmore doesn't shop at Old Navy.  
  
Emily was staring at the spaghetti straps wondering why in the world would anyone want to wear them. Emily looked up for a second and thought she saw a friend of some sort. Emily decided that her friends would not shop at Old Navy? Old Navy was the worst name anyone could come up with. Emily saw the head again and realized that it was her very own daughter, Lorelai. Emily did not want the third degree of why she was at Old Navy so she quickly went to the skirt section where nobody was.  
  
Lorelai didn't want to see her mother so she went to the children's section where they had spaghetti straps. Lorelai decided that her mother would never look in the spaghetti straps section, or would she? When Lorelai thought that Emily left, she looked around and didn't see her. Lorelai decided to look at the shoes so did Emily. Lorelai walked there calmly and slowly because she was certain that her mother had left Old Navy.  
  
Emily walked to the shoe section feeling positive that her daughter left Old Navy. Emily was on one side while Lorelai was on the other so they didn't see each other at first. Then Lorelai spotted Emily and headed to the other side. When Emily was finished browsing, she went to the other side too. Although they didn't realize it at first, they were standing next to each other staring at a pair of shoes that were perfect. They both went to grab for it and they then realized that they were standing side by side.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Lorelai, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was shopping. You don't shop at Old Navy, do you?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I, uh Richard wanted some shoes. Here they are. Good bye!" Emily had no clue that she grabbed a pair of hot pink high heels.  
  
"Mom, since when does Dad wear hot pink high heels?"  
  
"Oh, I meant to get this one." Emily looked around for some men shoes but she only saw sandals that were obviously made for women. Emily decided to grab some black boots but she had no fashion sense of the future so she didn't know that boots were for woman too.  
  
"Mom, why are you here? I know Dad doesn't wear black boots made for women."  
  
"Can we not talk about it here?"  
  
"Fine, let's go to the Nordstrom's Coffee Place."  
  
"Fine. Where's Rory?"  
  
"She's with a friend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You don't have to know everything."  
  
"Fine. Is she with that horrible boy, what's his name? Bean?"  
  
"No, she's not with the boy named Dean. Let's go." 


	12. I was at Old Navy because...

Part 11 "I was at Old Navy because."  
  
Lorelai and Emily Gilmore walked briskly to Nordstrom with no clue that Tristan and Rory were following their every move. Rory had laughed to death when Emily picked a pair of pink high heels for Grandpa to wear. Tristan had no clue that grandmothers would shop at Old Navy, much less visit the mall. When Lorelai and Emily finally found a seat in the Coffee Place, they thought they noticed someone following them but they had more issues to cover.  
  
"Why were you at Old Navy?"  
  
"I had to pick out an outfit that would seem modern enough for me to go to Fiona's party."  
  
"Who's Fiona?"  
  
"Your aunt, my sister. She was always very modern and hated to be in the clothes I'm in right now. Why were you there?"  
  
"I was shopping. How come I never met Fiona? She sounds like a cool aunt." Much better than you, Lorelai muttered to herself.  
  
"She didn't like children and we had our differences."  
  
Tristan and Rory hid behind a wooden table where nobody except an old granny could see them. Rory wondered about Fiona, she had never heard about her but focused her attention back on the conversation. Tristan was hearing every word of their conversation and wished his own family could be that way. Rory and Tristan began to have their own conversation.  
  
"Tristan, are you getting bored?"  
  
"Not at all Mary, actually I want us to talk about stuff. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Sure, let's go to that table over there."  
  
Rory pointed to a deserted table with a fake umbrella. Rory got up to get some coffee and wondered what Tristan had to talk about that was so important.  
  
`~' I see no point in finishing this if I don't get any reviews. I'm not trying to be greedy but I want at least 10 reviews by August 16. Sorry but I don't want to spend to my time doing something that no one reads. Well thanks for getting this far now please press the blueish purpleish button to review. `~' 


	13. Heart Breaker, Dream Maker

Part 12 "Heart Breaker, Dream Maker"  
  
Tristan and Rory sat down at the table. Rory brought Tristan a cup of coffee and a doughnut. Tristan rubbed his hair as if he didn't know what to do with it. Then he took a deep breath and began talking.  
  
"Rory, I have something really important to tell you."  
  
"What is it Bible boy?"  
  
"Well, I met this girl while I was in military school and we dated and she called me to go back to North Carolina because she's pregnant."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry Rory. Twilight's parents didn't want anything to do with her or the baby so she can't raise the baby on her own."  
  
"Well my mom did! And she raised me really good. Good enough for you to break my heart!"  
  
Rory left Tristan sitting at the table himself. Rory ran outside the mall to call a taxi. Tristan tried to stop her but he only ended up waving at air. It was just like their last good bye, only sadder and this time, Rory left. Rory told the taxi driver to go to her grandparent's house only because her mother wasn't home and her grandparents wouldn't ask as many questions.  
  
Finally the taxi arrived at the Gilmore Mansion and Rory rang the doorbell hoping that her grandpa was home. The maid answered the door because Richard didn't like to do that too much.  
  
"Rory, what a surprise! Where is Lorelai?"  
  
"I came here by myself, Grandpa. Can I go to Mom's room?"  
  
"Of course, I'll send Anita to get something to eat later, ok?"  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa." Rory ran upstairs to her mother's room. Rory tossed herself onto the bed and thought about Tristan. Tristan wanted another girl. Rory tried to forget Tristan by looking through her mother's closet. Rory was not at all surprised to find old-fashioned clothes and shoes.  
  
Rory noticed that there was a red puffy dress hidden in a corner. Rory was surprised because it wasn't hung on a hanger, instead tucked away carefully in a corner. Rory unfolded the dress surprised to see an old note fall out onto the carpeted floor. Rory opened the note to see what it read.  
  
~ Chris's sister, Charlene, died today by committing suicide. Charlene fell onto a garden of pink carnations. They found her holding a pink carnation in her hand. That was her favorite flower.  
  
Rory put on the red dress and decided that she looked marvelous. Rory also decided that Lorelai could fix a string of sequins and make the waist tighter and then it would be perfect.  
  
"Miss, your grandparents are expecting you for dinner now."  
  
"Thanks Anita."  
  
"My name is Arianna."  
  
"Sorry Arianna." Rory quickly ran downstairs forgetting that she still had on the red puffy dress.  
  
"You look very nice Rory."  
  
"Thank you, Grandma. Do you mind me wearing this dress?"  
  
"You mean it isn't yours?"  
  
"No, I think it's Mom's."  
  
"You can, your mother won't be wearing it anytime soon. You should wear it to Fiona's party."  
  
"I'll think about it. Is Mom coming here?"  
  
"Yes, she is on her way."  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Emily went to answer it. Lorelai stood there waiting in a pastel blue dress with flowers on it. Lorelai looked very pleased to see Rory but when she noticed that Rory had on the red dress, her expression turned from relieved to mad.  
  
"Why are you wearing that dress?"  
  
"Grandma said it was ok to wear it and you aren't ever going to wear it."  
  
"I want you take it off right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said so and I'm your mother. Mom, we're going to go now so we can't have dinner with you."  
  
Lorelai grabbed Rory by the arm and pulled her out of the house. Rory looked surprised but mostly curious why her mother didn't like her wearing that dress. Lorelai pushed Rory into the car and started driving to Stars Hollow faster than the speed limit would allow her. Finally they reached their house and the Gilmore girls went inside.  
  
"Mom, why did you."  
  
"Put something else on right now."  
  
"Mom, I like this dress."  
  
"Do what I say Rory."  
  
Rory didn't try to argue anymore with her mother but went upstairs to her room and changed into a blue T- Shirt and a pair of blue jeans from Gap. Rory knew something was up between Lorelai, the dress, and Charlene. Finally Rory gave up the fight with her stomach and decided to go downstairs and go to Luke's for food. Instead, Rory found Lorelai crying on the couch on a soft pillow.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"The dress, and." Lorelai started crying again and couldn't continue.  
  
"Mom, stop crying. What's wrong with the dress?"  
  
"It was Charlene's dress. Charlene committed suicide when you were a month old. Charlene and I were great friends."  
  
"Mom, I saw the note. I know." Rory held her mom and stroked her hair like Lorelai would do if Rory weren't feeling all that good.  
  
"I didn't like you wearing that dress because you look so much like her."  
  
"Tristan is going back to North Carolina because his girlfriend Twilight, is pregnant." Rory then started crying and both the Gilmore Girls were bawling their hearts out.  
  
"Who names their kid Twilight? What's their kid's name going to be? Twizzler?"  
  
"Yea, I'm going to the bookstore tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to Luke's. You have an aunt and I have an aunt that we never knew about."  
  
"Fiona and Charlene. Let's call carry out now."  
  
"Sure babe." 


	14. More than a Friend

Part 13 "More than a Friend"  
  
"Rory, you need to have some fun! You're such a party pooper these days. You don't even like movie night these days. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine Mom. I'm just low on coffee. Let's go to Luke's."  
  
"Sure honey." Lorelai and Rory headed out the door on the cement sidewalk not even taking notice of a silver necklace that had the initials R and T engraved on it.  
  
"Hi Luke!"  
  
"Hello Lorelai." Luke tried to sound gruff but it was almost impossible to sound that way with Lorelai's self esteem so high. It was like Lorelai made everyone happy, like the room just lit up.  
  
"Hey Rory. Where's Tristan?"  
  
"Oh, he and I broke up."  
  
Jess didn't say anything but anyone could tell he was happy. Rory was feeling sad all over again with the thought of Tristan. Rory kept on trying to tell herself that he was her enemy. The guy who annoyed you at Chilton. Bible boy, Dr. Evil, Dr. Evil's son Scott, bad boy Tristan. The guy you loved. Rory's heartache had no intention to go anywhere but Tristan did. Rory tried to keep looking happy because she didn't want the whole town to know that she and Tristan broke up.  
  
"So Rory, what are you doing this afternoon?"  
  
"Not much besides going to the bookstore."  
  
"Do you want to go down to the dock?"  
  
Rory suddenly felt an emotion that Jess felt in the poem. Now the feeling felt real, Rory always thought that Jess was just a friend, nothing more. Now she didn't feel so sure anymore. Going to the dock wasn't a date; you aren't dating anyone right now. Rory couldn't get those thoughts into her heart but she kept on trying. Her mind and heart didn't feel the same. Rory kept on thinking but she suddenly remembered that Jess was still waiting for an answer. "Sure. What time?"  
  
"Around 2."  
  
"I'll meet you there then."  
  
"No, I'll get you there."  
  
"Like an escort? But I can walk there."  
  
"No, I'll escort you there. See you at 2."  
  
Rory prepared to leave Luke's giving a smile to Jess, she forgot all about Lorelai and Luke fighting for coffee. Suddenly, a voice stopped her. "My dear daughter! Have you forgotten your lovely and sane mother? Have you forgotten the brown liquid that serves only the goddesses?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Let's get the drink of the goddesses and then we can leave this place. Or should we hold Luke for hostage?"  
  
"That's a good idea! We can hold Luke for hostage and he has to give us coffee."  
  
"No, you girls are INsane. I'm not giving myself up for hostage. Now Rory, here's a cup of coffee only because you have to live with your mother."  
  
"Can I have one Lukey?"  
  
"No, you can not Lori!"  
  
"Please Lukey!"  
  
"No Lori."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll sing!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Coffee is the best! In the Wild West! Uh, coffee is the drink of goddesses! And I'm a goddess!"  
  
"Mom, why are you changing into the song of Venus, made by Gillette or whatever?"  
  
"I'm your Venus, I'm your goddess. Now give me some coffee!"  
  
"Fine, here." Luke gave her a cup of coffee and sighed.  
  
"Thank you Lukey! I owe you a great debt."  
  
"Never come here again."  
  
"But, but-' Lorelai pretending to cry like a little five year-old.  
  
"But Luke, me and my mommy need our coffee. And you make the best coffee." Lorelai acted along with her mother just to annoy Luke.  
  
"No coffee!"  
  
"Here." Jess grabbed the pot and poured Lorelai and Rory some coffee without even asking Luke.  
  
"Thanks Jess. See Luke, your nephew favors us."  
  
After they finished their coffee, they slowly went down the streets and headed home. Rory announced to her mother that she was going somewhere today and she needed some help getting ready.  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
"Lane and her friends."  
  
"Liar! Lane's in South Korea! Pop the bubble."  
  
"I've never heard that phrase before."  
  
"My daughter, why do you lie these days? Am I not your best friend?"  
  
"Yeah but-'  
  
"Who? Stop trying to change the subject!"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Jess, the bad guy? Jess who lives at Luke's and probably gets coffee whenever he wants?"  
  
"Yes that Jess. I made a rhyme."  
  
"We must hurry and get you ready. Hurry up and brush you teeth, floss, rinse, use that mouthwash, uh shower, wash your hair, and use deodorant."  
  
"Okay, you hate floss."  
  
"Fine, skip the flossing and mouthwashing part. I'll pick out clothes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lorelai went into Rory's room and Rory went into Lorelai's bathroom. Lorelai went through her closet and was surprised to see a note come out.  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
I am going to North Carolina this afternoon at 2. I hope you'll meet me at the bus station for a proper good bye.  
  
- Tristan  
  
Lorelai was mad at Tristan for giving Rory up for another girl so she ripped the note to pieces and threw them away. Then she concentrated on finding clothes for Rory's visit to the dock with Jess. Normally, Lorelai would never allow it but since she was in a good mood and Jess had given her coffee, it changed her whole perspective.  
  
"Hi Mom. What'd you pick?"  
  
"I picked a turtleneck and a pair of snow boots. Then you wear this green miniskirt."  
  
"Mom, seriously. Where did you get that miniskirt anyway?"  
  
"Oh, yard sale while you were in Washington."  
  
"So what am I going to wear?"  
  
"This pair of jeans with this yellow rose patched on it and this beige tank top. Then you can wear your brown clogs."  
  
"Okay, that sounds great."  
  
"Wait, I'm not done yet. You can wear this blue flower necklace with its matching partner for your hand."  
  
"Great. Why are you holding up that anklet?"  
  
"Because you my dear, is going to wear this lovely silver anklet."  
  
"Mom, you know I don't like anklets."  
  
"That man gave us coffee."  
  
"Fine. What about my hair?"  
  
"A nice simple braid will do."  
  
"Okay." Rory changed into her clothes and got all the accessories on herself and got her hair into a perfect braid. Finally it was 2 and Jess rang the doorbell with a red bicycle with a bouquet of roses with him. Rory opened the door to see Jess.  
  
"Hi Jess."  
  
"Hi Rory. You smell pretty good, lavender?"  
  
"Yeah, do you smell soaps a lot?"  
  
"No, it's just that Luke uses lavender so I can sense it anywhere."  
  
Rory gives a smile at the thought of Luke using lavender soap. Meanwhile, Lorelai is watching all this outside the window. Her hungry eyes were watching every move they were taking. "Oh cool, you brought me flowers!" Rory takes the violets without even asking Jess.  
  
"Yep, you look uh, nice."  
  
"Thank you, you look nice yourself. You smell like coffee."  
  
"Way ahead of you." Jess reaches into the bicycle basket and brought a cup of coffee out.  
  
"Thanks Jess." Lorelai was watching and decided that Rory should give Jess some flowers too. Lorelai reached into her 'garden' and got some weeds that looked pretty nice. Lorelai went into the house without being seen by Jess or Rory.  
  
"Rory, you forgot something." Lorelai handed Rory the weed-flowers.  
  
"Oh, here Jess."  
  
"Thanks." Suddenly a worm crawled out of the flowers and climbed onto Jess's hands. Rory and Lorelai gave snorts of laughter while Jess looked disgusted and tried to fling the worm off.  
  
"Jess, don't you like to eat worms?"  
  
"No!" Jess finally threw the worm off into the garden. "Let's go now Rory."  
  
"Sure." Jess motioned Rory to get onto the red bicycle and Rory did. Lorelai watched them go off with a ping of jealousy. Jess biked with Rory all the way down to the deserted dock. On the way there, they began to have some questions about each other's life.  
  
"Rory, how come you liked Tristan?"  
  
"I don't know. His charm maybe, he's funny sometimes. And I guess it's just his annoyingness. It gets frustrating sometimes but it just makes Tristan, Tristan. How come you went to the dock with me and not, uh Luke?"  
  
"First, because Luke would break this bike just by sitting on it. Next, because people would think that Luke and I were gay, and lastly because I like you."  
  
"As a friend?"  
  
"More than a friend."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You like me more than a friend?"  
  
"Yeah, I like you Jess Mariano, more than a friend."  
  
"And I, Jess Mariano, like you, Lorelai Gilmore, more than a friend."  
  
"How come you like me?"  
  
"Because you're Rory. You're just amazing. How come you like me?"  
  
"Because you're one of the few people who like to read, you give me and my mom coffee, and you're Jess."  
  
Finally, they arrived at the dock with the water shimmering below them. Jess reached into his basket once more and pulled out an edible chocolate rose. Rory received the rose and suddenly had the urge to do something more than a simple thank you. Jess knew he was sort of bribing Rory but he had to prove to her that he was more than a guy was. Jess had to prove to Rory that he was more and better than Dean and Tristan. Suddenly, Rory turned to Jess and smiled. Jess smiled back at Rory. Their faces were very close and then they kissed for a while. Rory thought he was so passionate and sweet although he didn't show it a lot. The kiss meant a lot to Jess, a sign that Rory liked him.  
  
After a long kiss, Rory decided that it was time to go. Jess escorted Rory back home with Rory happier than ever. Lorelai decided that the date with Jess went well but decided to tell Rory something important tomorrow. Lorelai also decided that she would squeeze all the juicy facts of the date later.  
  
  
  
Please review! You know you want to! You must! Or else Dean will date Rory. And Paris will date Tristan. And Jess will date Madeline. And Max will date Sherri. And Kirk will date Lorelai. I have the power to make it like that! This was really long so you should give me some credit for making it. 


	15. I have my Ways

Part 14 "I have my Ways"  
  
"Mom, do you think Tristan liked me?"  
  
"Of course he did honey."  
  
"But he didn't even tell me when he was leaving."  
  
"He did, he wrote you a note."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because uh, I saw it."  
  
"And what happened to it?"  
  
"It got shredded and thrown away into a trashcan."  
  
"And who did it?"  
  
"I think it was um, Twilight."  
  
"Mom! Tristan does care about me!"  
  
"I know, I already told you that."  
  
"But a certain mom threw away the evidence."  
  
"But a certain daughter was on a date."  
  
"But the certain daughter has to remind her certain mother that it wasn't a date, just a friendly meeting."  
  
"With an escort, roses, and a kiss to end."  
  
"How'd you know about the kiss?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"MOM! It's all your fault that Tristan thinks I don't think like him anymore."  
  
"Aha! You do like Tristan."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"You just said it."  
  
"Fine, what else is new?"  
  
"Rory likes Tristan! Rory likes Tristan!"  
  
"Stop acting like a five year-old."  
  
"But Wory likes Twistan." Lorelai used her voice to make it sound like a five year-old.  
  
"Let's go to Luke's!"  
  
"Okay, Wory. Wory likes Twistan."  
  
"Fine! Lorelai, stop acting like a 32 year-old."  
  
"So Rory, you like Tristan."  
  
"Mom, let's just go to Luke's."  
  
"Oh Rory, your dad called and he wants you to spend a weekend at his house."  
  
"Oh. That's tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, so you should get packing."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"  
  
"You were too happy dreaming about Jess naked."  
  
"Eww! Mom, stop acting so gross."  
  
"And dreaming about sleeping with him!"  
  
"Mom! Stop acting so gross!"  
  
"So Rory, do you like Jess? Or Tristan? Or the loveable Dean but your grandmother calls him Bean."  
  
"Mom, I don't want to talk about that."  
  
"Now or never."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Rory, I'll give you my perspective. Jess: Guy who gives you presents, poems, and coffee. Tristan: Guy who gives you coffee, rides in Cadillacs, and breaks your heart. Dean: Guy who slaps you, first love, and first get back together."  
  
"Mom, I don't like Tristan anymore! He likes Twilight. Twilight is going to have his baby." "Okay sweets. Why don't you go pack up and I'll get you to Boston."  
  
"Sure." Rory headed upstairs to her room to stuff a blue T-shirt, a white T-shirt with green paint on it, a yellow tank top from American Eagle, a pair of blue jeans from Gap, another pair of blue jeans from Aercrombie (is that how you spell it?) and Fitch, and a pair of shorts from Old Navy. Rory also managed to pack her CD player, a lot of CDs in her CD case, books, and her cupcake PJs.  
  
Before they knew it, they fell asleep in their beds, cozy and warm. Suddenly, at 7 AM, Lorelai awoke and knew it was time to send Rory to Boston. Lorelai used her animal alarm clock and made pig sounds for Rory to wake up. Rory did eventually wake up.  
  
"Mom, I want to go to Luke's."  
  
"To give Jess a good bye kiss?"  
  
"No, to have coffee and breakfast."  
  
"Ok, I need coffee too. Maybe we should buy Luke and then we can have all the coffee we want."  
  
"Mom, you can't buy people."  
  
"Slavery. We can have Luke as our slave."  
  
"Mom, that's cruel. Slavery ended."  
  
"Fine, let's go." Rory and Lorelai walked to Luke's with Rory bringing her bags along because Rory wanted to have as many coffees as she wanted before the bus arrived to take her to Boston.  
  
"Lorelai, five is the limit. You've had 6. If this was beer, you'd be drunk."  
  
"Why do keep giving Rory coffee?"  
  
"Because she's going to spend the weekend in Boston and there won't be good coffee there. Want another cup, Rory?"  
  
"Sure! This lovely smelling coffee and it's delicious taste. Oh, I love it!"  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! Give me a sip of that coffee right now!"  
  
"The middle name! You never use the middle name."  
  
"Coffee, hand it over."  
  
"Lorelai, here." Jess took the mug and poured Lorelai coffee in her mug until it was full.  
  
"Gee thanks kid. I'm beginning to grow on you." Jess gave a smile at Lorelai.  
  
"Mom, you're going to be a conjoined person with someone 20 years younger than you! And it's the opposite sex."  
  
"Rory, I am not being a conjoined twin with Jess." Suddenly Luke's door flew wide open and Dean walked in.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry I um, slapped you the other day. Can we get back together?"  
  
"Dean, I don't know. You did slap me and tried to punch me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Dean gave Rory the puppy dog eyes but it looked as if Dean had crossed eyes and his eyes were born slanted.  
  
"Dean, I'll think about it. I'll tell you when I get back from Boston."  
  
"You're going to Boston and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But I just knew last night."  
  
"You could've called me."  
  
"Rory, there's your bus. I'll walk you to the bus station."  
  
"Hey Rory, here's a mug of coffee."  
  
"Thanks Luke! Bye Jess." Rory gave Jess a big smile. Next she walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. "I'll call you later, I'd kiss you but Dean is watching."  
  
"Bye Rory." Jess returned the smile back to Rory. "Here's a doughnut." Jess handed Rory a doughnut.  
  
"Come on Rory." Rory walked out with a wave to Jess and Luke. Finally, she said good bye to Dean. Rory and Lorelai hugged once more and then Rory got onto the bus to Boston. After the bus left, Lorelai headed into Luke's again.  
  
"Lorelai, are you worried about Rory?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my little girl."  
  
"But little girls grow big someday and Rory is already big now. Coffee?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"'Lorelai, you said please."  
  
"I know. Can I live here for the weekend?"  
  
"Sure, but don't you have to go to work and all?"  
  
"I can walk to work you know. Luke, have you ever been outside of Stars Hollow?"  
  
"I went to Hartford once."  
  
"Do you want to go to Boston?"  
  
"Lorelai, you're not going to Boston are you?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do."  
  
"Fine, go by yourself."  
  
"Nah, I'm not going. I wouldn't have coffee."  
  
Lorelai and Rory lived without each other for the weekend but it was not happy. Rory got to pick out clothes for her new sister or brother but it always ended up being Sherry's choice. Lorelai drank a lot of coffee that weekend and was in depression. Meanwhile, a new girl came to down around Rory's age. Lorelai didn't see the girl a lot because her back was always turned to coffee. Finally, Rory came back and was lost in words.  
  
Please review as always! You know you want to. Come on. You your finger, that's it and press. Yes! Good job, now type your review. Good. ~ The next few chapters are going to be LONG so it's going to take me some time. 


	16. Danielle and Dean Brought the Coma

Part 15 "Danielle and Dean Brought the Coma"  
  
Rory Gilmore stood at the sidewalk right across from Doose's Market and stared a young blonde girl kissing with Jess in front of the whole town. Rory was speechless and ran back to her house crying. Lorelai was at work and was talking to Michel about how he should do things without complaining. Finally, Rory got hungry and walked to Luke's.  
  
"The usual, Rory?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory was secretly hoping to see Jess but part of her didn't want to see him. But like it or not, there he stood hand in hand with the blonde.  
  
"Here, Rory." Luke knew that Rory saw the blonde and Jess holding hands when they walked into the diner so he tried not to say anything about the blonde.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Who?" Luke was unsuccessfully avoiding the girl.  
  
"The girl that Jess is with."  
  
"Her? Oh, she's Danielle. Danielle's just a friend." Luke gave a weak laugh. Luke knew he was lying and so did Rory. Jess then noticed Rory and pushed Danielle out of the diner.  
  
~ Danielle and Jess's conversation  
  
"Why'd you push me out of there, Jesse?"  
  
"Oh, uh I just wanted a fresh breath of air."  
  
"Do you wanna sit over at that bench and kiss?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Jess thought that all he ever did with Danielle was make out and he was getting pretty tired of it.  
  
"Come on, Jesse." Jess went over to the bench and sat down. Then he began to kiss Danielle. Rory was watching all this from the diner and had no idea of what to say. Rory always thought that Jess liked her a lot. Lorelai suddenly came in.  
  
"Hey babe. How was school?"  
  
"Good. How was work?"  
  
"Ok, Sookie kept on making all this weird stuff like Lemon and Cherry Cheesecake with pickle juice. I told Michel it was Blueberry and Cherry Cheesecake but the blueberries turned into green and he actually ate it. The look on his face was part way between disgusting and shocked."  
  
"Did you know who Danielle is?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Did you see her? I saw her two times at Luke's."  
  
"Yeah, they're making out right now on that bench."  
  
"Rory, it's going to be ok. Danielle's just temporary."  
  
"Mom, I saw them holding hands when they went in here. I saw them kissing earlier today at Doose's. I was the temporary one."  
  
~ Back to Danielle and Jess.  
  
"Jesse, I'm hungry."  
  
"Danielle, can you not call me Jesse? Just call me Jess."  
  
"No, I like to call you Jesse. It sounds nicer."  
  
"Danielle, I'm tired of just making out all the time. Let's go on a date tonight in Hartford. I heard that there's this cool place called Blazing Star."  
  
"Will you drive me there?"  
  
"Well, uh I have to talk to Rory."  
  
"Who's this Rory of yours anyway? You're like Rory this, and Rory that."  
  
"She's just a really good friend."  
  
"Jesse, I'm your girl. Is Rory your girlfriend?"  
  
"Not exactly, Danielle. Why don't you go home and brush up and I'll meet you at Blazing Star."  
  
"Are you saying that I don't look good right now?"  
  
"No Danielle, you look great. Bye, I have to help Luke with the diner." Danielle left without saying a word and went home.  
  
~ Back to the diner  
  
"Mom, Danielle's prettier than me and Jess probably thinks she's great and I stink."  
  
"Honey, you don't stink. And Danielle is not pretty." Suddenly Jess walked into the diner.  
  
"Jess, why are you hanging out with girls?"  
  
"Luke, I can hang out with Danielle if I want."  
  
"Jess, you've broken my daughter's heart!"  
  
"Mom, it's okay. Jess, you can hang out with Danielle and other girls if you want. I don't care. It's fine with me."  
  
"No, it's not okay Rory. You're my daughter and three boys have broken your heart now. Tristan, Jess, and Dean."  
  
"Mom, Dean didn't break my heart. I broke Dean's heart. And Tristan is going to have a son or a daughter and he wants to be there for the baby just like Dad is. And Jess can have other girls in his life."  
  
"Rory, you don't have to stick up for Jess. He's my nephew and I'll do what I want with him."  
  
"Rory, can we talk? Like me and you without Luke and Lorelai?"  
  
"I suppose so." Jess went upstairs to where he slept and motioned Rory to sit with him. Rory sat down and they began to talk.  
  
"Rory, Danielle is a really-"  
  
"I know. She's your girlfriend. That's fine with me. I have to go home and do my homework now."  
  
"No, stay. Rory, you're amazing and I really like you but maybe we should just be friends."  
  
"That's fine with me. I have to go now." Rory left the room and went downstairs.  
  
"How was the talk, babe?"  
  
"Fine. Let's go home now." Lorelai followed Rory to their house and opened the door.  
  
"Rory, is everything ok?"  
  
"Yes, Jess just wants to be friends. We're just friends, nothing more."  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Danielle. I thought you would be upset."  
  
"Now I'm even more upset that you made me act like a fool because everyone was staring at me for being so cheerful."  
  
"I'm sorry honey." Suddenly the phone rang. The Gilmore Girls both said at the same time, "You're closer!" Lorelai was actually closer, so she reached her arm and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Green puppies on the phone right now." Lorelai loved to confuse advertisers and her mother especially but Emily had gotten used to it now.  
  
"Lorelai, it's Luke. Although you probably don't care, Jess got punched in the face like five times and got hit with this lamp in his room."  
  
'You're right I don't care. I'm glad. Tell him I'll kick his butt later."  
  
"Jess is in the hospital in a coma."  
  
"What?! You're nephew Jess is in the hospital with a coma?"  
  
"Yes! I'm in the hospital right now and if you want to uh, visit him it's okay."  
  
"We might visit him. Is he still in the coma?"  
  
"Yeah, right now."  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
"We don't know. You can come over at the hospital now."  
  
"Okay, bye Luke."  
  
"Bye Lorelai." Lorelai hung up with Luke and told Rory.  
  
"Jess is in a coma? We have to get there right now!" Rory and Lorelai went into the jeep and drove to the hospital quickly. They saw Luke and he motioned them over.  
  
"Is Jess okay, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, Rory. Do you want to see him?"  
  
"Yes! Is he all right?"  
  
"Well, he's in the coma and all but he's acting okay." Rory went into Jess's room and stared at him. Jess looked like he was disturbed but sleeping. Rory wished she could've saved Jess. Rory then thought who would've done it, Dean or Danielle. But why would Danielle hurt Jess? Rory just stared at him. "You can talk to him, Rory."  
  
"Will he wake up?"  
  
"Maybe. He might hear you."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Hey Jess. It's Rory. Um, Luke called Mom on the phone and told us what happened. Mom was like worried about you. It's weird. But I was the most worried." Luke left Rory talking to Jess. He went outside to Lorelai who was getting coffee from the vending machine.  
  
"Hey Lorelai."  
  
"Hey Luke. Their coffee stinks."  
  
"Really? Were you worried about Jess?"  
  
"Sort of, I mean Jess is in a coma. It brought back memories of my dad."  
  
"Oh, well Rory's talking to him."  
  
"Yeah, at least Jess is out of trouble this way." Lorelai gave a weak laugh.  
  
~ In Jess's room with Rory  
  
"So Paris was really mad that I got a better grade than her on this biology test. She claimed that the teacher didn't like her. Madeline got a B- but she was happy with it. Louise got a C but she didn't care. Paris got an A- .  
  
Remember when you saved Tristan and me? Thanks for doing that. Now I wish I could've saved you. You're a great guy, Jess. You really are. And I really like you. I love you actually." Rory didn't know why but she kissed Jess after that. She noticed that a lock of Jess's dark hair was covering his eyes and she brushed it off. Suddenly, his eyelids stared flickering and he groaned.  
  
  
  
Will Jess be waking up now? I can make him stay that way forever! Will Tristan come back or will he stay with Twilight forever? Did Danielle or Dean do this to Jess? Or will Danielle always be with Jess? Just press the button and pretty soon you'll find out! Come on, hurry up and click it. R&R R&R R&R! 


	17. True and Real, It's how I Feel

Part 16 "True and Real, it's how I Feel"  
  
"Jess, are you waking up?"  
  
"Rory? Where are we?"  
  
"Jess, you woke up! We're in the hospital."  
  
"Why? Oh, I feel dizzy."  
  
"Do you want coffee?"  
  
"No, I just want my cell phone. Can you get it?"  
  
"Why do you need it?"  
  
"I have to call Danielle."  
  
"Jess, your hands are all bruised and it's 11 at night."  
  
"Dammit! We were supposed to meet at the Blazing Sun. Why am I here?"  
  
"Jess, you were in a coma."  
  
"What? I was not!"  
  
"Luke called us around 6 and I've been talking to you ever since. Let me get a doctor now."  
  
"Rory, I love you." Rory didn't know what to say but she repeated the same words with a different name.  
  
"Jess, I love you." Jess pulled his head up to kiss Rory and Rory did the same but Danielle suddenly appeared.  
  
"Jesse, you promised me that you'd be at the Blazing Sun but here you are kissing another girl. You're such a cheater."  
  
"Danielle, I was in a coma. You and Dean did it but you guys kept on hitting me with my books and then I was unconscious. Why'd you hit me anyway?"  
  
"You weren't any fun. I liked kissing you and you're like stop, stop. But now you're kissing another girl but you aren't asking her to stop."  
  
"You and Dean hit Jess? I'm telling the doctor right now!"  
  
"Sorry, but it's your turn now. Come o Dean."  
  
"Danielle, don't. Rory used to be my girlfriend."  
  
"And did she break your heart? Because I'm going to heal it now." Danielle gave Dean a kiss.  
  
"Come on Danielle, let's go. We can leave Rory and Jess alone to kiss."  
  
"And he said he was bored with me, now he's kissing another girl."  
  
"Well Danielle, I'll never be bored with you."  
  
"Let's go Deanie." Danielle grabbed Dean around the waist and kissed him again. While they were walking through the door, Danielle smirked at Rory. Rory focused her attention back on Jess but he was already gone.  
  
"Jess? Where are you?" Rory noticed that Jess's clothes were there. Rory thought to herself that Jess was running around the hospital naked. Rory ran outside of the room to find Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"Mom! Jess is running around the hospital naked!"  
  
"What? Jess is naked? Wait, he's in a coma. You just want some of my coffee while I search for him."  
  
"No, I'm serious. Jess woke up. See for yourself." Lorelai walked into Jess's room and saw Jess's clothes but no Jess.  
  
"Oh my god! Jess is running around the hospital naked! Luke, Jess is running around the hospital naked! Jess is-"  
  
"I heard you the first time. Rory, you can stay in his room to see if he'll come back. Lorelai, me and you will search for him."  
  
"Woah Luke, you're a good planner."  
  
"Come on Lorelai." Luke and Lorelai went around the hospital searching for Jess while Rory waited patiently for Jess to come back. Suddenly, a door opened in the back and Jess came out wearing nothing but his boxers.  
  
"Jess, where were you?"  
  
"I was in Poland taking a shower and going to the bathroom."  
  
"Jess, Luke and Mom are searching for you all around the hospital. They thought that you were running around the hospital naked."  
  
"Did you guys think that I went crazy after the coma? Did Danielle and dean get caught yet?"  
  
"Oh my god! Jess, I'm a terrible person. I let them go. I'm so sorry, Jess."  
  
"Oh well, that's all right. Why don't we tell Luke and Lorelai that I'm not running around the hospital naked?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Before we go Rory, I want to say that I uh, love you."  
  
"Oh, I love you too." Rory said that fluently as if she said it everyday. The teens embraced together and then kissed. After five seconds, Lorelai suddenly went inside.  
  
"Rory, oh, uh, bye." Lorelai left quickly and was shocked to see Rory kissing Jess who was only wearing boxers.  
  
"So did you find him?"  
  
"Find who Luke? Oh Jess, yeah. He and Rory were kissing."  
  
"Was he wearing any clothes?"  
  
"No, I mean yes. I mean no, well sort of. He was wearing his boxers."  
  
"So you let your daughter kiss my nephew who was only wearing boxers?"  
  
"Yeah, oh my god! They could be having sex right now."  
  
"Lorelai, Rory's smart so she won't do that. Don't worry."  
  
"Luke Danes, are you saying that I was not smart when I was 16?"  
  
"No, Rory just knows the consequences."  
  
"Luke.."  
  
"Lorelai, you're smart. Otherwise Rory wouldn't have gotten this far."  
  
"Fine, let's go in now."  
  
Lorelai and Luke went inside and found both Rory and Jess in the bed asleep. Rory's head laid on Jess's shoulders and in their sleep, they were smiling. Luke and Lorelai went to sit in the red chairs and they fell asleep also. Before they knew it, it was morning. Jess woke up and found himself very close to Rory who was still sleeping. Jess enjoyed the fact that he was next to her so closely and stayed awake.  
  
Lorelai had woken up and found Rory and Jess together hugging. Lorelai was worried that Rory would like Jess so much she would do it a lot more often but Luke's words replayed in her mind and decided that Rory was smart and she knew what she was doing. Rory finally woke up and found herself tangled with Jess. Jess knew Rory was awake but Rory didn't know Jess was awake.  
  
"Jess, wake up."  
  
"What Rory? I woke up way before you did. Why are we so close?"  
  
"I don't know. Isn't there a blanket here? The air conditioning is way too cold."  
  
"Rory, did you see the gifts I gave you?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for them again."  
  
"Well, the poem. I think I'm feeling that feeling right now."  
  
"So do I. I really like you Jess."  
  
"I like you too. It's more than like, it's love. I love you."  
  
Rory giggled quietly and repeated the same words. "I love you." Jess took a lock of Rory's hair and brushed it off her face. "Isn't love wonderful, Jess? It's so true and real. I can't really say how I feel." Jess didn't say anything but once again, they kissed.  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I got like 17 or more yesterday! I'm so happy! But I'm going on vacation for a little less than a week so I won't be writing from 8/15 to 8/19. Thanks to all the reviewers. Thanks again for all the reviews! I did a little dance when I saw how many there were. I like ran from the computer and danced in circles! I'm so happy!  
  
Anyway, keep up the reviews or Kirk will really date Lorelai. And Luke will date Miss Patty. Rory and Taylor (Eww! I hate the thought of that, but it might come true!). Lane and Dean the Bean. Tristan and Snotty (snobby) Summer. Actually, it's me and Tristan or me and Jess. Aren't I so selfish? Well please review! 


	18. Moving Into the Gilmore Home

Part 17 "Moving into the Gilmore Home"  
  
Once again, thanks for all the reviews! I got 20 last time I checked and I'm so happy! Thanks so much. I'm going away for 1 week so I won't be posting then. I'm sorry. I might not even finish this chapter so it might be a cliffhanger. I'm leaving pretty soon and I know I'm so mean to just put it right now. Well let's get started with the story. Do I really have to put the disclaimers? All right, I'll put it this way. I own Jess and Tristan. NOT, in my dreams. All right, all right, the police are banging at my door right now for keeping Jess and Tristan in my house. Fine, I don't own anything except Danielle and a character coming up in later chapters. I own all the characters you've never heard of. If you're not a Gilmore fan, that means I don't own Rory or Lorelai. I don't own Luke so I have to buy my own coffee at Starbucks. On with the story now.  
  
"Rory, Jess? Are you waking up? We're going to leave Luke here. Actually we shouldn't because then we wouldn't have coffee."  
  
"Lorelai, I heard that! The doctor said that Jess can go home now."  
  
"Luke, Jess is injured and you have to work at the diner so no one can take care of Jess. He can stay at our house."  
  
"But whose going to take care of Jess while you're at work?"  
  
"Rory! Jess and Rory will be at my house and Rory will be the nurse and Jess will be the patient so Rory gets to stick needles into Jess and give him medicine. Oh my god! Was yesterday Friday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh Mom! We forgot Friday night dinner and now there will be like 10 messages on Ally."  
  
"Who is Ally?"  
  
"Ally the answering machine!" Lorelai said it in a tone as if everyone should know.  
  
'Did you name your mailbox?" Jess said it in a joking voice but Lorelai took it seriously.  
  
"Yep, her name is Marla. How's Bert?"  
  
"Bert?"  
  
"Jess, Bert you're your Uncle's tool box. Bert the tool box? The one I held for hostage a few times."  
  
"Mom! I thought you agreed not to hold poor Berty for hostage when I left for Washington."  
  
"Rory, he was lowering my coffee input."  
  
"Point made. Jess, you are going to live at my house because you are injured."  
  
"Does that mean I have to listen to you and Lorelai now?"  
  
"Right-O. Now, you and Luke have to give us coffee whenever we want now because we're taking care of you."  
  
"Does that mean that you guys are like using me? You're using me to get coffee?"  
  
"Yes-O!"  
  
"Mom, what's with all the O's?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel like doing it. Rory-O, let's get Jess in Jerry and then we'll get going."  
  
A/N! I have no clue what Lorelai names her stuff so I'm just making it up. I know Bert but that's all I know. Continue on!  
  
Jess, Rory, Lorelai, and Luke all piled into the Jerry the Jeep. Lorelai made everyone stop at Luke's so they could have coffee. Lorelai and Rory drank four cups of coffee before they went home. Then Lorelai went back to Luke's and got 3 more cups of coffee to take home. As they suspected, 'Ally' had 13 messages. Rory went to listen to them and so did Lorelai and Jess.  
  
"Hello Rory, hello Lorelai. Where are you? It's 8:30 and you're still not here. It's Friday night dinner remember. I'll call back soon to see if you come back." The next message was like the first one.  
  
"Lorelai, where are you? It's 8:45 now and you're STILL not here. Is everything all right? You should give me a call if you're not coming although I see no reason why you didn't come."  
  
"Lorelai, you should be here by now! It's 8:50! Richard wants to eat dinner already. Will you please hurry up? I don't like talking to a machine, it makes me feel silly." Lorelai went to make a comment and so did Jess.  
  
"That woman is crazy, she's already talking to a machine."  
  
"Does she always do that?"  
  
"Jess, shh! We have to listen to the Gilmore Clan messages.  
  
"Lorelai, come over here right now!" Suddenly the phone rang and Lorelai went to answer it.  
  
"Hi Mom, it's Lorelai. I know it's you."  
  
"Of course it is. And of course you're Lorelai, who else would call me Mom? Where were you and Rory last night?"  
  
"We were at the hospital."  
  
"Rory broke her arm again?"  
  
"No, Luke's nephew was in a coma and now he's awake."  
  
"Luke the ice-man? You could've given me a call you know to tell me that you were-"  
  
"Mom, his nephew was in a coma. Rory and I had to see him."  
  
"Why? Is he more important than your mother?"  
  
"Mom, Luke feeds us. We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him."  
  
"Lorelai, I can feed you. If you would just listen-"  
  
"Mom, I want to live in my house. Not your house, my house! Rory and I want to live there! We want to retrieve our mail from Marla not your mailbox, our mailbox!"  
  
"Lorelai I get the point. Who is that boy talking in the background? Bean?"  
  
"Mom, the boy's name is Dean. And that's not Dean, it's Jess."  
  
"Who is Jess? Another low-life who works in the market?"  
  
"Mom, this boy doesn't work at all. He's just staying with us because he's injured and Luke can't take care of him."  
  
"Well take him to the doctor, Lorelai. Unless the low-life Luke can't afford a doctor."  
  
"Mom! Luke is not a low-life! He makes coffee that tastes good!"  
  
"You're becoming a low-life now. All you care about is coffee. You should try some tea. It tastes better and it doesn't harm your health." Lorelai didn't wait for Emily to continue she just hung up. She was tried of Emily Gilmore and her ways.  
  
"Rory? Where are you, Mini-Me?"  
  
"I'm upstairs, Mom! Jess thinks that flannel is too worm and he wants just a sheet for a blanket."  
  
"The pink sheet with cups of coffee or the one blue sheet with cakes?"  
  
"Um, Jess wants the hot pink sheet that has butterflies!"  
  
"NO! I want the beige sheet with the squiggles all over it."  
  
"We have a squiggles sheet? Let me see!" Lorelai ran upstairs and knew this weekend would be very interesting. "Oh, we do have a squiggles sheet! I want it for my bed!"  
  
"I called it first!"  
  
"Jess, don't argue with me. Don't you want the butterflies sheet? Rory do we still have the sheets with all those Barbies on it?"  
  
"No, I think we gave it to Luke when he was moving into his new apartment."  
  
"Oh well, Jess. Take the flannel blanket down to the couch."  
  
"You have a roll out bed right there." Jess pointed to the roll out bed in the sewing room.  
  
"But that's in my sewing room. Sleep down in the couch unless you want to sleep with Rory."  
  
"Eww! Mom! Stop being so gross."  
  
"Well you guys slept next to each other last night but you had clothes on. Well Jess had his boxers on."  
  
"Mom! We fell asleep!"  
  
"So, you guys can fall asleep tonight only you don't have your clothes on."  
  
"MOM! I'm going to tell Luke how much you like him if you don't stop right now!"  
  
"I do not like Luke! Now you stop or else I'm telling Dean that you slept with Jess last night!"  
  
"Mom! Grr! Mom, you aren't telling anyone anything and I won't tell anyone anything. Jess, you can't spread rumors either!"  
  
"Hey Gilmores! Is that Miss Patty dialing on her cell phone over there?"  
  
"Jess! Jess, you're using this flannel blanket as your blanket and you're using the couch for your bed. Now we'll go out and buy diapers because I don't want you to wet my couch."  
  
"I do not! Stop lying! Okay, let's go to Luke's to eat lunch."  
  
"No, we're calling for pizza!"  
  
Okay, that's as far as I can get today probably. I don't know. Maybe I squeeze some more in before I post it. Thanks again for all the reviews! I want more reviews! The button down here is feeling lonely again. It wants your mouse to click it. Come on click! Kirk is almost kissing Lorelai now if you don't click it! Taylor is going to the prom with Rory if you don't click it. (EWW! Taylor and Rory brings nightmares!) Come on, click it and save Rory and Lorelai. And of course I get Tristan and Jess, right guys? (Talking to Chad and Milo who are prisoner in my house. Is that the police?)  
  
~ Ok, I'm back. I'm just posting the whole chapter all over again. Ok, I admit it; I went to court and had to give up BOTH Chad and Milo. They're so mean. Did anyone watch the Teen People's Choice Awards? I so think that Gilmore Girls should've won. Well that's partly because I LOVE Gilmore Girls. Ok, on with the story.  
  
  
  
"Why do we have to eat pizza?"  
  
"Because I'm the boss and you have to listen to me."  
  
"All right. But we have to get Papa John's."  
  
"No, we're getting Domino's for their cheeseybread."  
  
"I don't like cheeseybread."  
  
"Well you do now." Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the number. Lorelai ordered pepperoni pizza, a small ham and pineapple pizza, and extra cheeseybread. A while later, the doorbell rang and Rory was surprised to see who was there.  
  
"Hi Rory."  
  
"Uh, hi Dean. Why are you here?"  
  
"I called yesterday and you weren't here. I want to say sorry again for um, hitting you. I really am. Do you think-"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we can just be friends."  
  
"Are you seeing someone else?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Rory lied quickly; she didn't want Jess to get hurt again.  
  
"Um, things with Danielle aren't working out so great so I thought-"  
  
"Am I the back up girlfriend here, Dean? You and Danielle were kissing your heads off 6 hours ago!"  
  
"Rory, Danielle told me that she hated Jess for not being at this club and that she wanted to hurt him. I really hated him too because you're with him so much. I saw you guys at the dock the other day and um, well I really wanted to hurt you guys and stop the kiss but you were really enjoying it and I didn't want to ruin t for you."  
  
"Thanks Dean." Rory didn't want to hurt Dean again because she still believed that he was her boyfriend. Rory decided to make it up to him by having dinner with him. "Are you free Monday night?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Oh, we're not going-"  
  
"I'm going to make it up to you, Dean."  
  
"Whose voice is that? Is your dad visiting?"  
  
"No, we're just taking someone in for a while because he's sick."  
  
"Who is that person?"  
  
"It's just a friend. Why don't you go now?"  
  
"Rory, I promise I won't get mad. Just let me meet this person."  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?"  
  
"How can I get mad at a stranger?"  
  
"Well, he's not really a stranger."  
  
"Is it Jess? I'm going to kill him! I can't believe you're letting him live at your house! After all the pain he's caused us in our relationship, you still see him! Rory, you're a cheater! I can't believe it! I thought I was being nice when I let that kiss go and forgot about it but it seems that I have to beat up every guy that lays a hand on you or else you'll cheat on me again!"  
  
"Dean, listen. Mom wanted another chance to smooth things out with Jess too. So that's part of why he's here."  
  
"Then what's the other part? For you to kiss him day and night?"  
  
"No, Luke is really busy with the diner and all so Mom wanted to lend a hand by helping Luke take care of Jess. The fight between Mom and Luke was really big and Mom wanted to make sure it never happened again."  
  
"It seems like your mom really likes Jess. Is she kissing him now?"  
  
"Dean! My mom is not kissing Jess! I was being nice and trying to forget about the fight and everything else but it seems like I can't."  
  
  
  
I have to go again! Bye! I'll write later! Thanks for all the reviews again! I can't believe I got 24 reviews!  
  
  
  
Arrgh! I messed up the chapters I think I don't have time to fix it! Everyone knows school is here (or soon to be here) and I'm not going to be on ff.net that often now. I really want to type as much as I can but a girl can only type so fast. I'm so glad Gilmore Girls is starting sort of soon because I'm sick of watching all the reruns. Anyway, thanks for the reviews again and please be patient while I fix the whole chapter thing. If anyone is nice, please tell me which chapter I messed up so I don't have to reread my whole story again.  
  
"Rory, I just don't trust you enough because everytime I turn my back, you're kissing another boy."  
  
"Dean, I want to earn your trust but you're beating up every guy that I lay a hand on. I wish you wouldn't be like, so overprotective."  
  
"I'm sorry Rory. I really am, I'm just afraid to lose you again. So many boys like you and it seems like I have to be with you every minute or else you'll be dating someone else. So Monday night?"  
  
"Dean, I don't want to date again. I don't think things will work out for us but can we just be like friends?"  
  
"I want you to be my girlfriend, Rory."  
  
"But I just want to be friends and nothing more."  
  
"Is it Jess?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Rory didn't want to lie to Dean again because she was tired of lying just to save a relationship. "Things between Jess and I are going pretty good."  
  
"Oh." Dean had a sad look on his face but he tried not to show it. "So Monday night?"  
  
"I guess but I don't want to be um, having a relationship anymore."  
  
"Ok." Dean walked away and waved back to Rory. Rory went back to the living room.  
  
"So where's the pizza, mini-me?"  
  
"It was Dean."  
  
"Oh, well I hope the pizza people hurry up." Jess had a sad look on his face like Rory and Dean were planning to get back together and Rory would never kiss him again. Jess decided to be brave and bold but Rory already answered his question.  
  
"Dean and I just want to be friends."  
  
"Oh, so is it you and Jess now?" Rory and Jess both had a smile on their face and they looked at each other. Jess waited for Rory to nod because he knew he wanted to have a relationship with her but he didn't know if Rory felt the same. Finally, Rory gave a nod and Jess nodded with her. "I take that is a yes?"  
  
"Yep, it's me and Jess." Rory gave a huge smile on her face as if she had just gotten into Harvard. They didn't say anything for a while but Rory kept grinning like an idiot and gave a small smile but he was truly happy and Lorelai stared at the door waiting for it to ring. Finally it rang and Lorelai ran to answer it and it had a pizza box and a jar of daisies and a cup of coffee with the name, Rory on it.  
  
"Rory, someone gave you daisies and a cup of coffee from Starbucks!"  
  
"Who gave it?"  
  
"I don't know. The doorbell rang and I answered it and there was the stuff. Dean, maybe?"  
  
"No, he knows that I only want to be friends."  
  
"I don't know, Tristan?"  
  
"He's in North Carolina with his girlfriend and kid."  
  
"How should I know what guys like you? I don't even like the Chilton people. Maybe Lane gave it to you because she came back."  
  
"No, Lane came back to save me and she went to visit her cousin in California two days ago. She's not coming back until next week."  
  
"I have no idea but let's eat pizza now!"  
  
"Sure!" Jess ran to the pizza box and they all ate till they were stuffed and there was only one piece of pizza left and the doorbell rang again. Rory went to answer it and never thought it would be that person.  
  
Who is it? Has Tristan come back? Or does Dean want to be more than friends? Who gave the cup of coffee and the jar of daisies? Who is the person at the door? Hurry up and review. Once again, thanks for all the reviews and I need to fix it. Please tell me which chapter I need to fix! Does Taylor want to date Rory? Or does Kirk want to date Lorelai? I can make that happen if you don't review! Tristan and Jess are all mine! Milo and Chad is all mine! Hahaha! And to Kitty Whiskers, is that you that wanted me to share Chad and Milo? Anyway, I won't share them! Now I don't have to srummage through magazines and on the web and everything else to find pictures of them! I have them now! No I don't. Anyway, I don't own the WB or anything else. Just Danielle and all the other characters you haven't heard of. (I kidnapped Twilight and made her date the freak at my school so I got Tristan! NOT!) 


	19. Learn to Live

Part 18 "Learn to Live"  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
"Why are you here? You're supposed to be in North Carolina with Twilight!"  
  
"Well the baby didn't look anything like me. Twilight's a slut, the guy who's the father of the baby didn't have money and she wanted money."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"Mare, you have nothing to be sorry about. The baby had ugly red hair, it looks somewhat between orange and red and it went all over the place."  
  
"You still brought the pitchfork with you."  
  
"And you still keep you're halo."  
  
"You think you're quite the charmer don't you?"  
  
"But there's one girl I have left to charm." Rory blushed at the comment but she had to break the ice to Tristan that she was going to be with Jess now.  
  
"Yet that girl will never fall for the charmer." Suddenly, Lorelai came to see who it was.  
  
"Oh hey Scott. Aren't you supposed to be locked up in North Carolina?"  
  
"Nah, I ran away. Mare here, made me come back for her."  
  
"Oh, do you want to come in? We have pizza."  
  
"Oh sure." Tristan looked at Rory and saw her crushed face, she wanted to tell Tristan about Jess but that'll break his heart like never before. Now Tristan might mess up the bond between Jess and her. Rory told herself to live with it, she'd survive. "Unless you don't want me to."  
  
"Oh, you can come in. Rory, give Scotty here some pizza."  
  
"Why are you here Jess? Wrapped up nice and cuddled in a flannel blanket?"  
  
"Tristan, wait. Jess and I are."  
  
"No, Scott. You see, Jess got hurt and you know how Luke is busy with the diner so we decided to take Jess here for a couple of days until he got better. After all, he does give us coffee." Rory was so pleased that Lorelai helped cover for her but she knew that Tristan had to know one day about what was going on with her and Jess.  
  
"Oh, well I brought you some coffee in case you need some. You have ham and pineapple pizza I see. I love that!" Tristan went to grab for the last slice but Jess already grabbed it.  
  
"Hey, give me that." But it was too late, Jess already ate a piece of the pizza. "You want to fight, flannel blanket?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do."  
  
"Jess, no! You can't fight. You're ill, no you're just recovering."  
  
"Rory, I want to fight him. I'll die fighting pretty boy for you."  
  
"Wait, guys. Why are you fighting for a piece of pizza? I can make ham and pineapple pizza." Lorelai took off the pepperoni and put cheeseybread on it as pineapples and shaped the pepperoni as ham. "There. Now Scotty, you eat that." Tristan stood reluctantly to eat it but just to please Lorelai so he could maybe have a chance with Rory he ate it.  
  
Lorelai took Rory by the arm to another room to talk to her. Tristan smiled at Rory before she left and Jess was too busy eating pizza. Lorelai took no notice of them but put all her attention to talking to Rory. "Why didn't you tell Tristan that you're going to date Jess?"  
  
"Tristan will be so sad."  
  
"Rory, you have to tell him. He'll be sadder when he learns that you kept it from him."  
  
"Mom, Tristan came back for me. He left Twilight and her baby."  
  
"Well you have to tell him, now or later. He'll learn to live with it."  
  
~ On the other side with Tristan and Jess talking.  
  
"Pretty boy, I'm dating Rory."  
  
"You are not! Rory is my girl. She loves me. She depises you."  
  
"I slept next to her last night, we kissed."  
  
"Liar!" Tristan wouldn't let himself believe that Rory would chose Jess over himself.  
  
~ Back to Lorelai and Rory.  
  
"I guess but couldn't it wait?"  
  
"Rory, you already told Dean. Once Tristan leaves this house, he'll hear about it and he'll be even sadder."  
  
"I guess. Love is so complicated."  
  
"It is, especially when a guy is determined to get you." Or you're determined to get a guy, Lorelai thought of Christopher.  
  
"Yep. Let's go tell him."  
  
"Ok." Lorelai and Rory walked back to the living room and saw Tristan really mad.  
  
"Are you dating flannel boy?"  
  
"Tristan, I." Rory stammered off.  
  
"What she means to say is that well." Lorelai ended her sentence incomplete too.  
  
"Tristan, I still want to be friends. Really good friends."  
  
"Rory, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was going to tell you right now but you got ahead of me."  
  
"Rory, I broke your heart. And now you broke my heart. I guess we're even." Tristan walked out the door without saying a word. Then he stopped and picked up a necklace. He tore the heart apart and threw it on the ground. Lorelai patted Rory on the back to help Rory stop bawling out tears.  
  
"He'll learn to live with it, babe. He will."  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything. Every single thing."  
  
"You're welcome, honey. Let's go inside to Jess now."  
  
"Sure Mom. Do you mind about me and Jess dating?"  
  
"Not really, because that kid knows that I'll kill him if he breaks your heart." Lorelai and Rory walked inside slowly back to the living room taking no notice of the necklace that Tristan broke and left.  
  
"Hey, Rory."  
  
"Hey Jess." Rory sat down next to Jess putting the flannel blanket over herself. Lorelai went into the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate and the movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. She put the movie in and it began. Soon, the Oompa Loompas started singing and they kissed. Lorelai saw the kiss but decided not to mention anything about it. Finally the movie ended and Lorelai did her usual Oompa Loompa dance and song. Lorelai saw that Jess and Rory's popcorn bowl wasn't touched at all. She began to wonder if Rory would make the mistake that she did 16 years ago. But Luke's words replayed once again in her mind, Rory's smart and she knows the consequences.  
  
"Mom! Earth to Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Oh, hey. I was lost in space."  
  
"We thought so because you began to eat the unpopped pieces. And you hate those."  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking that maybe Jess and Luke could have dinner with us one night."  
  
"And who would cook?"  
  
"Jess! He should know how to cook, he watches Luke."  
  
"Yeah, Jess. Can you cook?"  
  
"Sure but why can't we have dinner at the diner?"  
  
"Because we're going to watch movies at our house."  
  
"I guess but we're going to have to buy stuff."  
  
"I know a better way! We can call carry out."  
  
"Mom, we've eaten carry out for like the last few weeks."  
  
"Ok, we can call Luke's for carry out."  
  
"Does Luke even serve carry out?"  
  
"He will now." Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the diner's number.  
  
"Luke's Diner."  
  
"Hey, Luke. Can I order carry out here?"  
  
"Lorelai, you live 5 minutes away from the diner."  
  
"Well I sort of need carry out so can you please cook a lot of stuff and then bring it here?"  
  
"No I can't. I don't have time to waste. Good bye."  
  
"Wait Luke, can you cook something at my house?"  
  
"Ok, what's up?"  
  
"Well, Rory, Jess, and I had this great plan for movie night and you could join us."  
  
"Since when does Lorelai Gilmore ask Luke Danes to movie night at her house with no kitchen supplies?"  
  
"Since now. So please?"  
  
"Fine. Good bye, I'll come around 7."  
  
"Great, thanks Luke."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
How will movie night go? Food fight? Luke burning up the kitchen? Lorelai trying to help but only making it worse? Do you really want to know? Or maybe Tristan is gone forever. Or will he finally captaur Rory's heart? Then review! The Milo and Chad thing is old so now I own Gilmore Girls and all it's members. Do I hear $5000000 for Taylor? I can lose him. Nah, I don't own Gilmore Girls or anyone else. You know the usual disclaimer. Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone! 


	20. Movie Night, Food Fight!

Part 18 "Movie Night, Food Fight"  
  
Wow! I can't believe I got 26 reviews! To everyone who wants me to share Milo and Chad, NO! The police are making me share them already. I won't share Luke either because he gives me free coffee. LOL! I don't own anyone, just the people you've never heard of (Danielle, Twilight, other people).  
  
Another note, this chapter is dedicated to Christopher and Cynthia for a great engagement and happy marriage. Once again, thanks for the great reviews!  
  
The doorbell rang and Lorelai ran to answer it. There stood Luke wearing his usual plaid shirt carrying a whole bag full of kitchen supplies and ingredients. "Hey Luke, glad you could make it!"  
  
"Yeah. Where's Jess?"  
  
"You care about your nephew?"  
  
"No, he's going to help me make dinner."  
  
"Oh, Jess and Rory are in her room discussing books and all that."  
  
"Ok, Jess! Get down here!"  
  
"This is weird, it seems like if you guys live at my house."  
  
"Jess! Get down here!"  
  
Jess slowly clambered downstairs with Rory at his side. "What is it Uncle Luke?"  
  
"I said, just Luke."  
  
"Yeah, what is it, Lucas?"  
  
"Luke! Just plain old Luke."  
  
"Ok, just plain old Luke, why do you need me down here?" Luke looked aggravated by Lorelai and Jess.  
  
"I need you to help me make dinner."  
  
"But just plain old Luke, you make your own food for me and Rory everyday."  
  
"Well just plain old Lorelai, I need Jess to help me."  
  
"Lorelai is not a plain name right Rory?"  
  
"Right! Lorelai is the name owned by Lorelai Gilmore the first. Lorelai Gilmore the second, that's Mom. And Lorelai Gilmore the third, that's me."  
  
"I get it. So do I have to cook dinner by myself?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You got that right because me and Rory can't cook."  
  
"Yes Uncle Luke because I don't feel like helping you."  
  
"What if I don't feel like cooking?"  
  
"Then you have to eat carry out."  
  
"Fine, I'm cooking."  
  
Luke headed into the kitchen and started to cook. After half an hour of Lorelai, Rory, and Jess's teasing, Luke finally managed to cook all the food (and extra food) that they requested. Lorelai put in a video that was a complete joke. Lorelai said that she needed to go to the bathroom and change, Rory said that she needed to get a book, and Jess just sat there with Luke. Suddenly the video went on and the theme song with Hooked on Phonics went on. * Don't ask me where that came from. I was looking through the attic one day and I found that video. I don't even know if Hooked on Phonics has a theme song!*  
  
"What? Lorelai watches Hooked on Phonics every movie night? Is this a joke?"  
  
"I don't know. Lorelai could watch anything I guess."  
  
Jess looked around to see when the food fight would begin. Finally he saw Lorelai picking up a handful of popcorn and got ready to throw it at Luke. Rory picked up a French fry and before they knew it, it was a food fight. Everyone was aiming at each other and everyone got hit by at least 10 pieces of food. But Luke got hit the most, Luke didn't even duck once because he was too confused by what was happening.  
  
"Guys! Stop it!"  
  
"Try and stop us, just plain old Luke."  
  
"Hey, I made that food and you're wasting it."  
  
"So what!" After Lorelai's comment, she threw another fry at Luke.  
  
Finally the theme song for Hooked on Phonics ended and the food fight stopped. Instead, Lorelai threw a cushion at Luke and Luke did the same to Jess. Jess threw the cushion at Rory but she ducked instead it hit Lorelai. Lorelai got ready to wham Jess but Jess already threw another one at her. So a new fight began and it was the start of the cushion fight. Finally, it got boring so it the fun ended there. They finally took time to look at the clock and it was 11 O' Clock at night so Lorelai suggested that Luke stays at their house too.  
  
"Luke, it's 11 at night. You can camp out here for one night."  
  
"I'm just afraid that I might find shaving cream all over me."  
  
"We wouldn't do that."  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try one night."  
  
"That's the sprit, Luke!" Lorelai quickly ran upstairs to the lien closet and grabbed a purple blanket with candy all over it.  
  
"I'm going to use that blanket while Jess is using this blanket?"  
  
"Yep. We'll get you settled down over in the living room. Jess gets the couch and you can have the floor."  
  
"No way! I'm not sleeping on the floor!"  
  
"Luke, have you ever gone camping?"  
  
"Once, with my Dad-"  
  
"Well this is just like camping except the worms and bugs."  
  
"Fine. Do I at least get a pillow?"  
  
"Sure!" Rory tossed Luke a cushion but it hit him in the head instead. "Sorry Luke, I didn't mean to hit you in the head!"  
  
"That's all right Rory." Luke gave Rory a big smile. Then he sighed and wondered how the night was going to go.  
  
"So can I hit you in the head with a cushion by accident too?"  
  
"NO! Lorelai you can't!"  
  
"Oh well, cushion fights are so five minutes ago."  
  
"We had the cushion fight 30 minutes ago, can you not tell time?"  
  
"It's an expression Uncle Luke."  
  
"Oh." Luke looked a little bit embarrassed for the first time.  
  
"Ok, so Jess is sleeping on the couch and Luke is sleeping on the floor. Perfect! Let's go and get our beauty sleep, babe."  
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
"What if I sent you to steal Kirk's jockstraps? Would you steal them?"  
  
"Does Kirk even have jockstraps?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't want to find out."  
  
"Good, I wouldn't even think of touching it."  
  
"What if I sent you to steal Taylor's underwear?"  
  
"Is this turning into truth or dare?"  
  
"Yep. Let's play."  
  
"Okey Dokey!"  
  
"I'm in!" Jess got into the circle made by Lorelai and Rory. "What about you Uncle Luke?"  
  
"No, I'm not playing those games."  
  
"Come on Luke."  
  
"Yeah, before Mom starts on her rant on pleasing."  
  
"Please, please, please, please!"  
  
"Fine." Luke got into the circle also. "So who's first?"  
  
"Me!" Lorelai waved her hand around. No one decided to argue with her because they all knew what would happen. "Okay, Luke. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth." Luke would always stay on the safe side.  
  
"Do you, Luke Danes, promise or is vow? Anyway, do you promise to tell the truth and only the truth?"  
  
"I thought it was supposed to be short."  
  
"Just answer yes!"  
  
"Ok, yes."  
  
"What color underwear are you wearing?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"You should because you put it on every morning, right?" Rory had a concerned look on her face as if Luke only wears new underwear once a week.  
  
"Of course I put on new underwear everyday!"  
  
"So what color is it?"  
  
"Am supposed to check?"  
  
"If you don't know, yeah!"  
  
"Ok." Luke had an uneasy look on his face but pulled up his pants and looked. Luke's eyes saw that it was pink with purple polka dots. "There are two colors!"  
  
"Well tell both of them. Luke wears striped underwear! To match his plaid shirts probably!" Lorelai teased Luke.  
  
"I do not! It's polka dotted!" Luke's words slipped out of his mouth and the instant it did, everyone started laughing.  
  
"Haha! Luke wears polka dotted underwear! Is it pink and purple?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what color is it?"  
  
"I'm not playing anymore."  
  
"Then it is pink and purple!"  
  
"This is boring, I'm not playing anymore."  
  
"Fine. Let's play spin the bottle."  
  
"With the four of us?"  
  
"Jess, we can recruit the whole town including Taylor, Miss Patty, Babette- "  
  
"Hold it right there, we're not playing."  
  
"Mini-me, no one seems to have the party sprit around here."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"So what should we play? Seven minutes in Heaven?"  
  
"Eww! No way Mom!"  
  
"Ok. Let's just watch another movie."  
  
"Can we go to bed? I have to take the breakfast shift tomorrow morning."  
  
"Luke, this is a sleepover! You go home around 10. In this case, you'll go home around 11."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you'll be so tired you'll sleep straight through."  
  
"Ok." Luke had the uneasy look on his face again.  
  
"So let's watch a movie. What do you want to watch?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know. What do you have?"  
  
"Lots of movies! Peter Pan?"  
  
"I guess." Rory, Lorelai, and Jess had to gulp in their laughter because they couldn't believe that Luke would want to watch Peter Pan.  
  
"Luke, do you like Peter Pan?"  
  
"No, but you guys watch Hooked on Phonics so Peter Pan is better than that!"  
  
"Luke, on movie nights we watch cool and good movies like Bring it On. Ever heard of that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Uh, maybe you like Coneheads. It's a really bad movie but maybe you've watched it."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Clueless?" Luke shook his head again.  
  
"Maybe old movies, Last Dance?"  
  
"I've heard of that."  
  
"So we can watch that." Lorelai put in Last Dance in the VCR and it began. Rory snuggled up close to Jess and Lorelai got sad again. She was afraid that Rory would make the same mistake that she did herself. Finally, Lorelai and Jess got a chance to talk when Jess said he had to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Why are you following me into the bathroom?"  
  
"Because I need to talk to you."  
  
"Well, are you going to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah, if you hurt Rory in any way. You are going to be so dead!"  
  
"Okay. Why do you hate me?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid that Rory's going to love you so much and then she'll do the same thing I did."  
  
"So do you hate me?"  
  
"No, I'm just afraid. When you're afraid you do everything you try to prevent it from happening."  
  
"So if you'll kill me that means you did it because you were afraid?"  
  
"No, Jess Mariano! You're so annoying sometimes. Anyway, don't hurt Rory and don't try to sleep with her. She's so innocent."  
  
"Ok, I got it. I wouldn't even think of hurting her."  
  
"Good." Lorelai left Jess to go to the bathroom and went back to the living room and sat close to Rory. Luke was too busy watching Last Dance to even notice that Lorelai had come back.  
  
A/N: I really like that movie and I know it's old but I just like it. Ok?  
  
"Why'd you follow Jess into the bathroom?"  
  
"I needed to talk to him. Look at Luke, he's so tense."  
  
"I know, it's scary."  
  
"Very, after the movie ends, let's play some pranks."  
  
"Sure. All to Luke."  
  
"Yep, you better not put shaving cream in my hair."  
  
"I won't, don't worry."  
  
"Good, mini-me." Lorelai and Rory's conversation ended there because Luke shhed them. Jess finally cam back and Lorelai told him about playing pranks on Luke so he had to stay awake and go upstairs to tell them when Luke was asleep. Jess knew that the night was going to be very interesting.  
  
  
  
Ok, so I love the reviews (27! Yeah!) and Kirk isn't going to date Lorelai anymore but will Dean come back for revenge? So hurry up and review. Everyone knows about school, I don't know where you live but school is either starting or has already started so I'm not going to type as much because I have homework and other stuff. I'll also try to spend 25% of my homework time by writing what's going to happen next. So good luck on this school year and if you don't go to school, have a great half- year. Thanks again for all the reviews and if I've reviewed your stuff, please continue it.  
  
To everyone that doesn't like my story or thinks I should slow it down, I would still like your comments so press the bleu/purple button and make me feel like I have readers. So Chad is my man and Milo is my other man and Dean does whatever I want him to do. Lorelai and Rory are my fashion experts. Please review! 


	21. Star Light, Star Bright, This Special Ni...

Part 20 "Star Light, Star Bright, This Night"  
  
Hey, I hope everyone who is already in school has had a great start of the year. For those who haven't started school yet, I hope you still enjoy your summer vacation. I'm so busy these days! I had like 9 phone calls yesterday and I talked like 30 minutes with each of them and then I had to do something else. I'm also watching American Idol. Does anyone else watch that? I hope Kelly wins!  
  
Jess was staring mindlessly at a picture of Rory when she was 7. Rory had her marvelous blue eyes captured directly into the picture. Her teeth were shiny white even though Rory and Lorelai didn't believe that much in dental hygiene. Rory's lovely lips were formed in a perfect smile. Jess's thinking suddenly got interrupted with loud and continuos snoring. Jess was about to go upstairs when he heard a spraying sound. Jess looked around and saw Lorelai holding a whip cream bottle and spraying it onto Luke's face. Jess couldn't find Rory but soon enough, she came back with hair dye. Rory held the bottle close to Jess but he couldn't make out the color it was. When Rory sprayed the hair dye onto Luke, Jess saw the color pink. Jess had trouble holding back the giggles and all of them let out a couple of giggles but Luke was too sound asleep to even hear them.  
  
Jess knew he had to do a prank so he went into the kitchen and finally found what he wanted, honey. Although the Gilmores didn't do much cooking, they had honey in their house. Jess sneaked back into the living room and saw Lorelai and Rory busy spraying away. Jess showed them the honey and even Lorelai couldn't believe he was doing that. Jess opened the cap and sent the sweet, golden honey slowly dripping onto Luke's body. Luke groaned and shifted a little, they were all afraid that Luke would wake up but he didn't. When Jess finally finished with the honey, Luke looked extremely silly. Having, pink hair with whipped cream all over it was bad enough but having honey on your body was even worse. Lorelai though of something great and went to Luke supplies, she found a box of blueberries and slowly sticked one blueberry at a time onto Luke's body with Rory's help.  
  
"I can't believe this s happening." Lorelai whispered to Rory.  
  
"What's happening? Us doing pranks on Luke or you and Jess getting along?"  
  
"Both. I've dreamed of this day forever."  
  
"For you and Jess to get along?"  
  
"No, for us to play pranks on Luke."  
  
"Oh. Let me get the silly string now."  
  
"I'll get the happy birthday banners."  
  
"And Luke will never know where he is."  
  
"Right." Lorelai and Rory departed their ways and a jealous person was watching dying to be Jess. To be with Rory forever and always, to have Rory call him every night before she went to bed, and to have her love once again.  
  
Rory got three bottles of silly string in the colors pink, purple, and green. Lorelai got all of Rory's happy birthday banners and a Merry Christmas banner too. Lorelai somehow got one of the baby Jesus' legs from the Stars Hollow Christmas play every year and decided to bring that along too. After they were done, it didn't look like the Gilmore living room anymore, it looked like a well played prank on Luke.  
  
"Rory, I need coffee."  
  
"I need it too. I'm so tired and I never get tired."  
  
"Rory, Lorelai, it's 3 in the morning. We spent that much time doing the prank on Luke."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to bed now. Come on Rory. 'Night Jess. I'm beginning to like you, you know."  
  
"Really, I like that except I don't want to sleep down here."  
  
"Why? Are you afraid we might pour honey all over you?"  
  
"No. I have a better idea, let's do a really good prank on Luke."  
  
"We've done a good job, Rory and we're all tired."  
  
"No, we go to the diner to sleep and Jess can make us coffee. We can sleep in the diner and lock Luke out!"  
  
"My oh my, you do have my evil mind after all. Let's go Jess!"  
  
"Don't you guys need blankets?"  
  
"Doesn't Luke have blankets?"  
  
"Yeah but he never washes his and I never wash mine and his is really old, torn, and ratty."  
  
"Eww, I'm bringing my own blanket now."  
  
"Me too, let's go get them Mom." Lorelai and Rory walked upstairs together and they went their ways to their rooms. Rory got her blanket that had cakes and coffee all over it and Lorelai got a simple cream colored blanket that was queen size. They were both smart enough to get their own pillows so they didn't have to sleep on Luke's or Jess's.  
  
"I see you both have your stuff."  
  
"You have that right, Sherlock!"  
  
"Of course, Waston."  
  
"Can we go already?" Lorelai was getting tired of Rory and Jess talking, she couldn't wait until next morning.  
  
"All righty!" The three of them walked to Luke's Diner in less than 3 minutes. Jess led the way inside and they all headed upstairs.  
  
"I get Luke's bed because it's bigger!"  
  
"I want Luke's bed!"  
  
"How about if both of you share?"  
  
"No! I called it first, Rory!"  
  
"I got on it first!"  
  
"Calling it means you get it!"  
  
"I'm not getting off!"  
  
"How about if you sleep on Jess's bed and Jess sleeps on the couch?"  
  
"We don't have the couch anymore, Lorelai."  
  
"Uh, then Jess sleeps on the floor and you sleep on his bed?"  
  
"I don't have the sleeping bag."  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Why don't you go and sleep on Jess's bed yourself?"  
  
"He's your boyfriend and you like him and all!" Jess had a special feeling that Lorelai had finally accepted the fact that Rory and him were having a relationship now and Lorelai admitted that Rory liked him.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?"  
  
"I know! Clarissa will explain it all!"  
  
"Since when do you watch that show, Mom?"  
  
"I don't know, I heard this little girl talking about it in the diner. She looked kind of like the evil Paris."  
  
"The place Paris or the girl Paris who tried to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"The girl. I told you Mom that Paris and I are non-enemies."  
  
"Ok, Paris your non-enemy person. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, so Clarissa, explain please."  
  
"Well, you and Jess can sleep in his bed and I get to sleep on Luke's bed."  
  
"You trust us to do that?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not like Rory suddenly gets really awake and wants to take off her clothes."  
  
"Mom!" Rory tried to stop her mother but Lorelai kept on going.  
  
"And then you, Jess, decide to take off your clothes."  
  
"MOM! Stop it! I'm so glad this is Jess. At least he gets to know all my mom's weird and strange ways before you freak out and decide to run away."  
  
"I'm on the verge of that right now."  
  
"So are you going to use my plan?"  
  
Rory looked at Jess and he gave a slight nod. "I guess, we can't think of anything else."  
  
"Ok, off you go my dears." Lorelai gave a slight push to Rory and Jess.  
  
//  
  
//  
  
Well, I can't think of anything else to write so I'm posting this much right now. I'll add more to this chapter later. You know the usual claimer and how much time I spend with Chad and Milo. The reason why Chad is not coming back to Gilmore Girls this coming season (crying) is because he wants to spend more time with me and less time for Gilmore fans like you to drool all over him. I told Milo to continue his job even though he didn't want to or else the story would be horrible. Yes, you know how much of bad liar I am so keep me happy with your reviews. (Takes a drink of Frappichino from Starbucks.) R&R as always! Review and press that button! I love the reviews by the way but I still want YOU to review! // // // Okay, time to continue again! I just thought of something (you don't have to read this paragraph if you don't want to waste your time), I wonder if we'll still go to this site when we have kids, grandkids, married, great job, great house, all that, and I'll be like "Oh! Caffepazzesco signed on!" Or maybe, "Yeah! Another person reviewed this!" Really, I wonder if we'll still be on this site. Please, please, someone review! I'm stuck at 29 reviews and I won't continue until I have 34 reviews! As you know, I'm not trying to be greedy and all but I want more reviews!  
  
// // Rory and Jess walked into Jess's room and Rory threw herself onto the bed. Jess and Rory both heard a bouncing sound and wondered what it was. They peeked outside and saw Lorelai jumping on Luke's bed and trying to do flips but barely succeeding.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing to Luke's bed?"  
  
"First of all, it's not Luke's bed anymore, it's Leanne! And now Leanne needs a good bounce on herself. Are you bouncing on Leigh?"  
  
"You named my bed after Rory's middle name?"  
  
"Yeah, you guys are dating so I guess your bed should be named after your girlfriend!"  
  
"Mom! Jess can name his bed whatever he wants."  
  
"Can I not name it?"  
  
"Nope, you have to name it!"  
  
"Lorelai, it's my bed. I'll just name it bed."  
  
"No, name it Betty, Jess."  
  
"Yeah Jess, listen to your girlfriend."  
  
"NO! I hate that name! I'll just call it Leigh. And Luke's bed should be called Victoria."  
  
"What are you getting at, you punk?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Victoria is just a nice name."  
  
"How do you even know my middle name, you punk?"  
  
"Oh, I just heard from someone I know."  
  
"Rory? You didn't did you?"  
  
"No! Of course not, I would never tell your middle name to Jess."  
  
"Jess, Luke's bed is Leanne."  
  
"Too late!" Jess took a piece of paper and wrote Victoria on it. Then he took a piece of tape and stuck it onto Luke's bed. Next he took the marker again and wrote Victoria on it.  
  
"You punk!" Lorelai snatched the pen away from him and wrote Leigh in big letters on Jess's bed.  
  
"I don't really care if Rory's middle name is on my bed because I like her. Yet you don't want anyone to know that you like-"  
  
"Don't even think of ending that sentence."  
  
"So you admit that you like Luke."  
  
"I do not! Rory help me out here." Jess and Lorelai turned to see where Rory was standing and they saw her on the floor with her eyes closed.  
  
"Rory! Wake up! Oh my god Jess, Rory fainted or something."  
  
"Has she ever fainted before?"  
  
"No, we Gilmores do not faint." Lorelai focused her attention back on Rory. Rory groaned and began to snore. "I guess she didn't faint after all."  
  
"All that commotion for nothing."  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
"Rory! You scared me! We thought you fainted or something. Oh I should've known, you never snore."  
  
"That was so funny, you guys thought I fainted!"  
  
"I can't wait until morning to find Luke."  
  
"Me too! Let's go to bed now because I'm really tired."  
  
"Be sure not to have sparks going all over the place."  
  
"We will."  
  
Hurry up people! Reviews! Press that blue/purple button so it feels loved. Rory won't feel loved when I take Jess and Tristan away from her so I get to have them all to myself! So review! 


End file.
